What no one see's
by waterrain
Summary: Lily Evans the one who was made fun of by her peers at hogwarts even by her own house.What hardly anyone saw was a strong,cursing,hexing,strong willed,talented young witch Lily. Lily Evans and her two best friends turn Hogwarts upside down.I do not own HP
1. Prolog and some things never change

**Title: What No One See's**

**Rated: Mature**

**By: waterrain**

**Disclamier: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Summary: Lily Evans was the one who was made fun of by her peers at hogwarts even by her own house and she wore baggy clothing. What hardly anyone saw was a strong, cursing, hexing, strong willed, talented young lady named Lily.**

**Warning: Cussing and so on. Au for the events of 5th year and Snape doesn't like Lily. **

**Malfoy is in 7th year and Headboy **

**Snape is in 5th year and perfect **

**Lily is in 5th year and perfect **

**Remus is in 5th year and perfect **

**Sirius and James is in 5th year and trouble makers **

**------**

_**Prolog: The Train Ride**_

Lily Evans 5th year perfect sighs sadly as she glazes out the window of the Hogwarts express. Potter decided to walk in and just to call Lily ugly and fat again. Of course Potter left soon after saying that and Snape of course called her mudblood. To be honest Lily didn't care and just two more years and it will be all over. When Lily thought about it her own sister called her fat, but then again her sister is sickly skinny plus calls her a freak. Lily could remember before Hogwarts her sister was nice and not mean, but after the letter arrived.

Lily thought to herself 'Oh great it is that damn Malfoy.'

Malfoy sneered at Lily and said "Oh it is the ugly mudblood."

Lily sneered "Shut up blondie better get lost before I hex you so bad that your own family will not know you...bitch."

Malfoy snapped "Dumbass mudblood I'm not a bitch."

Lily smirked and said smoothly "Oh that wasn't what Snape told me because he said you moaned like one in bed with him moaning out more."

Malfoy flipped Lily off and slammed the door planning to hex Snape to death. Lily rolled her eyes and takes out her 5th year spell book to read so that she can cast some spells. After twenty minutes a bruised and beaten Snape stormed in looking pissed. Lily decided to be nice and healed Snape's wound. Well Snape was still pissed and hateful.

Lily stated flatly her eyes looking bored "Get lost Snap before I scream that you want to screw Malfoy long time."

Snape glared at her hate shinning in his eyes and sneered "Your such a lying bitch."

Lily repiled flatly "And I care why g-string."

Snape was about to respond, but then Potter walked in. Lily decided to slip out and then used a strong locking spell. Then she went to the perfect area of the train and made it there on time. Malfoy was the head boy and Snape was late. Malfoy was giving a long speech and Lily was bored. When Malfoy was finally finished with the speech Lily decided to say something.

Lily said with a light smile "Remember he jacks off to being hexed by you blondie."

Malfoy was pale as a ghost, Snape was gasping for air and Snape was glaring at Lily (Malfoy left the room and was confused).

Lily said tauntly with a smirk "What pissed that your boyfriend is no longer choking you."

Snape shouted to Lily "Malfoy is not my damn boyfriend!"

Malfoy returned (Looking like his normal self) and stated to everyone in the area "I do not care I like hurting people that piss me off. Well Evans you have pissed me---"

Lily did some quick thinking and yelled (Very) Loudly "Snape! Malfoy is not yours and Potter's bitch!"

Lily left to go wander around (Away from Malfoy and Snape) and soon the train stops. Time for all of the students to leave the train and see Hogwart's amazing castle (The first years gap in awe). To everyone (Expect Snape and Malfoy) they seem to think Lily is quiet, meek, and weak. How wrong the people at Hogwarts were that it is not funny. Of course Lily's peers picked on her for no reason and she found no reason to even respond back to the morons.

-----

_**Chapter One**_

_**Some Things Never Change**_

Lily Evans View:

I glanced around the great hall or as I call it the eating area. Same old thing first years sorted into the houses, pissing off Malfoy and Snape. Still being called ugly by my moronic peers and still smarter than Potter. It is annoying to be called ugly and fat every single day. Snape is once again glaring at me with a look that said I-Fucking-Hate-You. Potter and Black are whispering something most likely a new prank.

Malfoy was looking at himself in a mirror like a vain git since he is one after all. Yep one vain son of a bitch, but better than him screaming like a mad person it hurts my ear. I had a brillant idea as to what to do in order to keep myself from dying of boredom. I cast a slient spell that made Malfoy on his lower back area have a green and black butterfly (A Tattoo). Now Malfoy has a tramp stamp and boy will he freak out plus wanting to kill somebody close by because that Tattoo can not be removed at all. Well no one saw me do that and I can not be blamed (Malfoy of course would blame me, but hey who would believe him anyway?). Of course Malfoy being vain wanted to check out his lower back, he was ticked then tried to remove it, but it didn't work at all. Malfoy knew it was me, but decided to blame Potter in public, but away from public eye..

Hmm if Malfoy kills me no one would cry, I do not have any true friends and some people talk to me out of pity, but it doesn't matter. Damn here comes Malfoy right after I ate dinner and when I just left the eating area. I call Malfoy by his last name or by a name that I made up or twisting his first name. Yep no one in this area at all and no one to watch while eating candy.

I asked in an spacey voice while I had my middle finger raised up proudly "Lucy what do you want?"

Malfoy of course sneered and returned the gesture "My name is not Lucy. You Ugly and Fat daughter of a dumb bitch."

I raised an eyebrow and asked "How do you know my mom is bitchy? Well your loose and so are your family members plus your whole family are inbred. Maybe that's why you guys are wacked in the mind."

Malfoy repiled simply with "Your sister is a whore."

I smirked and said "Yes she is one, but even she won't screw you since your a super mega ultra whore."

Malfoy snapped "Shut the fuck up Evans."

I repiled with a faint smile "Yes some people like you get screwed while you stand up. I bet if you had a son he would whine and bitch about everything."

Malfoy stated calmly trying to act mature, but it is not working "Well if you had a son he would beg to be my son's friend."

I repiled flatly with a bored look on my face while picking at my finger nail "My son wouldn't beg to be your son's friend, but I bet your son would beg to be my son's whore."

Now how the hell did Malfoy and I get started on the whole 'If I had a son' thing...

Malfoy glared at me and snapped "Well my son would not do that."

I smirked and said "Oh he would learn from his daddy not to beg to be an Evans whore."

Malfoy was pissed, but it was funny to see him try to be calm. The hat once told me to decide between Slytherin or Gryffindor. The thing is I met Malfoy and enough said.

Malfoy calmly said to me "15 Points from Gryffindor for disrespect to head boy."

I just had to say something to get the last word in and I said "Oh yeah your a dick boy and I bet it is tiny like your brain."

Malfoy started to shout, but too bad for him I was gone. No need to hear him scream bloody murder at me. I said the password to the lady in the picture and I skipped out on perfect duty which is why it is a good thing that Lupin is the boy perfect. I find the first years annoying, but others find them to be cute. I decided to sit down on a chair near the fire and I read a potions book. Then after a while Potter and Black just had to show up and ruin my reading.

Potter laughed like a loony person and said to me with a cruel smile "You are so dull and boring plus ugly."

I hate Potter The Asshole Who Bugs Me Daily. Then Black just had to try and toss my book into the fire, but failed due to the fact that I kick his legs out from under him causing him to land on his ass. Yeah Black didn't look too happy neither did Potter.

I rolled my eyes and said flatly "I sweep you off your feet..Damn."

Potter goes through girls like someone who changes their underwear every other day. I hate people that uses people for their own pleasure. I know Lupin is a werewolf I'm not a dumb witch after all. Of course they do not know that I know that. Hm Lupin is the best out of them and Peter is a pansy...I'm getting off topic now and I better say something before the two wizards hex me.

I looked into Potters eyes and said to him "You are a whore and you can't keep a girl at all. Is it because your in denial of being gay plus lusting for Malfoy The Loose."

Wow everyone is quiet because I finally decided to back talk. To be honest it was just Black and Potter due to the fact that everyone else is fast asleep. I was already at the top step when I added in a fake sad voice "Sorry McPot, but even Blondie Malfoy wouldn't even fuck you in fear of aids."

I heard Potter yell at in fury and I smirked to myself. This year the public eye shall know the true Lily Evans and my room mates shall bitch at me for ticking their beloved Potter off. What an unpleasnt thought after all my room mates are very loud with a high pitch voice expect Alice, but then again who cares. I rolled my eyes and cast a spell on my bed from unfriendly people who will wish to murder me in my sleep...The list of people who want to hex me is as follows Malfoy, Snape, Potter and Black all boys.

I decided to take out my journal to write down the events of today.

_Dear Whoever let it be my future child, but not the bitches AKA Loosy Malfoy, McPothead, G-String Snape and Blackie._

_**5th Year at Hogwarts Day One**_

_Now onto more important matters of the events that have happened a little recap of my lovely flowerly life. Hmm my peers call me fat and ugly for no reason they might be bored or have no life at all. My sister is a bitch and a twig. I hope her child is big and her husband ugly as a pig. Not very nice? Oh well the truth hurts and it burns like acid at times. I'm a 5th year perfect and yet no one respects me, but no matter. Malfoy is the head boy or as I call him Dick Boy. I really hate James Potter I must come up with a twisted name for his first name. I sliently cast a green and black butterfly tramp stamp on Malfoy. The public doesn't know me expect as a so called meek person. _

_Lucy Malfoy (Real name Lucius) tried to insult me, but I insuled him worse and it was out of public eye. Heh I told him his son would beg to be my sons whore, that he would be whiney and bitchy. G-String Snape was all pissy just because I lied about him wanting Malfoy and told it to Malfoy. I called Mc Pothead gay and lusting for Blondie Malfoy. Yes I can be mean when I want to be and now I'm letting Potter and Black see that._

_**No one see's the real me,**_

_**Expect my foes.**_

_**Why is that you wonder?**_

_**The reason is so easy,**_

_**It's because I put on an act,**_

_**But out of public eye I act like myself.**_

_**I let myself be like this,**_

_**I let myself be cast away,**_

_**I do not let my foes get away.**_

_**No one see's how strong I'm,**_

_**But who cares anyway?**_

_By Lily Evans_

_P.S It sounds more classy this way and heh I made an okay poem. Now I shall sleep now and Good Night._

I yawned and cast a spell on my journal. My journal flipped back to first year and I smiled faintly then decided to reread it.

Dear Nobody,

_**First Year At Hogwarts Day One**_

I was almost sorted in Slytherin with that jerk Malfoy that is a third year Slytherin and Snape that turned out to be sorted into Slytherin. I promised the sorting hat that I would burn it beyond any magical repair if it sorted me into Slytherin. My peers are dumb and total dough heads. I have decided to read a lot of books about hex's and so on so that I can cast them upon those snakes. My sister hates me just because I'm a witch...That makes no sense at all, but no matter. Malfoy tripped me on the train ride and I pulled him down with me. Hate at first sight and then Snape showed up all wide eyed. Snape was wise enough to keep his mouth shut then I said "Blondie, McGreasy over there is staring at was totally speechless at your uglyness.". Yep and Snape hates me as I do him. Man I'm talented at making people upset. There was this one time at school I called my teacher fat (She was four months along) and she hates me, but can not fail me since I'm a brillant student. I'm amazed that no one has tried to punch me yet. Today a boy called me fat (He can not see anything since my clothes are baggy) and I didn't pay him any mind. Since then I have been called that every day. 

**My Sister is a Liar,**

**My Peers are Liars.**

**Everyone is a Liar,**

**I tell the best lies.**

Later I'm going to sleep and this was By Lily Evans..It sounds classy.

I fell asleep and I was out like a light switch.

-----------

Please Review and No flamers please.


	2. Caught in the act

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Caught in the act**_

Lily Evans View:

I awoke early and took a shower using my beloved rain scented shampoo along with a blue bar of soap. I dried off my whole body and got dressed in my clean yet baggy school clothes. My long hair was still damp and I did a quick drying spell on it. I made sure to put on my socks and shoes. I quietly stepped out of the room (And I had my school bag with me of course plus my wand) and went down to the lake to admire the view. Who would of known gits get up early too? At the lake was Malfoy and Snape.

I walked over to them and stated to Malfoy with a blank look "So there is no chance of you having a son since your with Snape. It is wonderful to know assholes like you won't have any spawns."

Snape looked at me with a What-The-Hell kind of look. Malfoy sneered "I'm not dating Snape you dumb mudblood."

I sighed and said with fake sadness "Whatever Malfoy, but Potter lust after you blondie. Oh and he wants to kill Snape for being in the way to his path of lust. Also last night he was screaming for Malfoy."

Malfoy stated flatly "Your a Liar and to think teachers trust you more than me."

I repiled with a faint smirk "Oh how you wish these lies of mine were true as the flowers."

Snape sneered "Evans shut the hell up."

I repiled "Uh no and your just pissed it is not true. Plus you can not decide between Blondie and Pothead."

Malfoy just walked away and sneering. Snape was red as a cherry with rage and had his wand raised. I yelled out loudly "Potter is in denial of being gay!"

Snape didn't know what to make out of that yelled comment and I decided to just walk away. I was finally at the eating area when I noticed the heated glares I got from most of my peers. I rolled my eyes and ate my strawberry pancake that I always have daily in the morning time. My nose got bigger and I fixed it. When that Potter messes with my strawberry pancakes he messes with me! I keep on my calm and collect face then I cooly walked out. Of course Malfoy walks out too. Malfoy hit me with that Jelly leg thing and I hit him with the tickling charm. I fixed myself and sadly Malfoy managed to do the same damnit all.

Then it was time for class and I glared at him as he did to me. We finish this later after class. So the classes went by fast and dang it I have Patrol duty with Malfoy. Soon it was dinner time and Malfoy charmed a red and Black butterfly on my lower back (Tattoo).

Malfoy smirked and mouthed 'Payback.'

I glared at him and finished my pork chops then I left, but then Potter followed me I'm not in the mood for bullshit.

Potter cruely smirked and said meanly "Evans, Your such a pig and helpless----"

I hexed him, punched him on the nose and kicked his feet from under him making him fall. To top it off I kicked his wand two feet away. I of course left the area and had to go to the perfect meeting. Afterwards Malfoy and I had to patrol together. I saw a couple making out it was Potter and one of my room mates. Malfoy was about to speak, but I caught them first.

I raised an eyebrow and stated dryly "I half expected you to be snogging the dog star your best buddy in crime."

Potter glared at me and said "Hell no."

Malfoy decided to sit back and watch the show.

I faked a sorrowfilled sigh and said "Oh my I forgot you wanted Malfoy or as you love to call him Lucy Loosey Mine to screw long time and hard. For him you love him long time."

The girl looked shock and wide eyed. Potter if only your looks could kill and Malfoy shudders in distaste. The girl ran away crying her eyes out.

Potter yelled with rage "Evans you bitch!"

I stated to Potter "You thought I wouldn't let the truth be heard."

Potter shouted "What you said was bullshit you little liar!"

Malfoy decided to sneer out "Potter you are sicker than Bella Black. Oh and 25 points off for being out after dark..Hmm plus that girl lost 25 points. A total of 50 points are gone."

Potter decided not to be a moron and left pissed. About five minutes of complete and total slience.

I said to Malfoy "I hate you."

Malfoy repiled "I hate you."

I said in my normal voice "I bet your son will be a pansy and easy to please."

Malfoy snapped "Almost everyone in this whole damn school thinks that you are meek, but those are all lies. Your son will be a moron and gay."

I rolled my pretty eyes and stated flatly "Your son will come home crying to you and his mommy about wanting my son. Oh and my son will not be a moron no matter what his sexuality might be. On the other hand your son will be a moron and gay plus hate his life."

Once again with the what if's.

Malfoy sneered to me "I hope you marry Snape."

I gagged and then repiled "I hope you marry Potter and have a baby due to potions."

Malfoy sneered in distaste and I added "I'm not sure which one of you are more bitcher."

Just before Malfoy could respond our patrol has ended and we had to go to bed. I went to my bed and wrote in my journal before I went to sleep. My room mate was wailing loudly about Potter and so on. Of course I used the awesome slient charm on my bed.

_Dear Whoever let it be my future child, but not the bitches AKA Loosy Malfoy, McPothead, G-String Snape and Blackie._

_**5th Year at Hogwarts Day Two**_

_Now onto the matters at hand that happened today. Potter messed with my Strawberry Pancakes he is totally going down to China Town. Don't ask where I heard that from because I forgot. Oh and my room mate Shelly McLeon snooged McPothead. I hear her weepy tear and loud cries damn how ever can I sleep? Just because I made a lie up about McPotty and DogStar snogging. Honestly it is not like I said he would knock her up and leave her out on the cold. Oh well what has been done has been done. I can not change the past after all. I sometimes envy people that are in love, but when some of them get heart broken. I'm glad that it was not me. _

_For example Jerry and Jenny were going out they were the so called 'Perfect' couple, but oh no Jerry has an ex girlfriend that is going to have his baby and Jenny was going to have her ex ex boyfriend baby. So Jerry broke up with Jenny in order to go out with his ex girlfriend Janet, but Janet was lying and Jenny was alone. Jenny couldn't go out with her ex ex boyfriend Billy since he hits her and her friend use to be Janet, but no longer and Jenny had really loved Jerry, but he broke her heart. So Jerry was not in love with Janet and found out that she lied when Janet was telling Ricky how foolish Jerry really was to leave a girl that loved him. Ricky was Jerry's friend, but no longer since Ricky snogged Janet. In the end Jerry was heartbroken and Jenny had the baby since she couldn't kill it. So Jenny's ex boyfriend Travis decided to help her out and he hexed Billy badly. Travis and Jenny fell back in love. Jerry on the other hand was alone and sad. Wow talk about drama going on here and I almost got lost._

**I want to have someone,**

**But yet I do not want someone.**

**I can not decide,**

**For I love no one.**

**Who can love me after all?**

_By Lily Evans_

I reread my first two days in 2nd year.

_Dear Anybody Out There,_

_**2nd Year at Hogwarts Day One**_

_People around here still call me names and it is so annoying being called the same thing over and over again. I do not cry because I'm use to it and I say nothing for they are not worth the effort. Honestly have they no life of their own that they must put others down for pleasure? I wish that they didn't all say the same stuff. In my muggle school before I even went to Hogwarts my peers were less annoying then these people here in Hogwarts. I want to be called differt names. Is that too much to ask for around here?_

_I would call myself Lillian, Lil, Lils, Lily Flower, Flower, Evans, Evens, Lisa, Liz, Ylil, Pretty, Buttery, Butterfly, Strawberry Pancake Fan(SPF for short), Lovely and so on. I still do not have any friends and I do not want to be hurt if they betray my trust. _

**Names do not matter,**

**Whether it be a pretty one or an ugly one.**

**Being called the same name over and over is oh so boring,**

**I want to be called many names.**

_By Lily Evans_

_Dear Anybody Out There,_

_**2nd Year at Hogwarts Day Two**_

_Well today someone called me something other than Ugly, Fat and Dumb. Today Malfoy called me a Mudblood and I know what it means, but hey it is a differt name to be said. Also today Snape called me a Red Haired House Elf and I called him a Greasy Haired Troll With Bad B.O. Potter calls me a Fat and Ugly Hag. I just wave it off and walk onward. My classes were okay and all that even though I had double potions with the Slytherins. Luck was on my side since I didn't have to pair up with Snape The Swamp Monster._

_My peers are not very creative at all plus their so dull. At least I learn my spells and make potions pretty quickly I must say, but I have no one to share with at all. At times I feel alone, but I guess it is better this way._

**Only got called ugly names,**

**No one says my first name.**

**My first name is Lily,**

**But no one says it at all.**

_By Lily Evans_

**I feel asleep, but made sure to hide my journal of course.**

_------_

**Please Review and no Flamers please.**


	3. Prank and rereading

Lily Evans:

That damn Potter just had to turn my skin gold and pink. Oh he shall pay for annoying me to the max because I simply hate the color Pink. The reason is because my sister always wore that blinding pink hat every single day and I was tempted to thour it out to the corner. Another reason is because well pink just pisses me off. If Potter wanted me to feel ticked it worked, but I will not show it. I'll just smile and wave until I'm out of public eyes. Malfoy was laughing his ass off and Snape was hiding a snicker. I hexed their (After everyone left) outfits into silky pink dresses with huge bows sort of reminds me of what my Aunt sends me for chirstmas expect their dolls. I went to my class and my peers giggled at my skin. Honestly what is so funny?

Class was boring due to the fact I already knew it all, but I acted like I was listening to their every word. Snape arrived and everyone laughed while I just rolled my eyes. Snape glared at me, but blamed Potter. So Potter got in trouble as did Black for Black was saying that James didn't do it. I was bored and I remembered rereading about my 2nd day in year one while I waited for breakfeast.

Dear Nobody,

I remember thinking that these people here would not be annoying, but I was wrong because they were worse. My question is why most people be cruel and drop dead annoying? I may never know because I might murder someone Cough, Malfoy, Cough . Yes I already Hate Malfoy and he is older than I am, but that gives him no right to try to order us younger kids around. The Slytherins are jerks and snobs. Snape is a git and he needs to use more shampoo, but then again some hair is naturally oilly. My house mates are jerks too for no reason at all. I do not want to bother asking why because it is not worth it. Yep and they lied when it is said your house is like your family. Then again my sister has been asking mean since I got the letter and so on. My sister hates me and just because I'm a so called 'Freak'.

Imagine,

No one being their for you,

No friends,

All alone in this cold magical world.

Magic is suppose to be warm,

But it feels like ice.

By Lily Evans

I sighed and thought 'Time sure does fly by fast.' I feel tired and forget Potter for now. Time for sleep already, but first I'm going to write in my journal.

Dear Whoever let it be my future child, but not the bitches AKA Loosy Lucy Malfoy, Jasime McPothead, G-String Snap and Blackie Coal.

I finally came up with a twisted first name for Potter would be Jaisme. I feel a bit tired and annoyed. McPeaBrain decided to have a laugh (The class giggled) and made my skin pink and gold. Loose and Snap laughed so I hexed themselves some pretty pink silk dresses that remind me of what the dolls wore that my Aunt send them. I hate the color pink and I will make Pottery pay for pranking me. He better watch out!

Better watch out,

I'm out for some pay back.

Oh yeah,

Potter is going down the tolient.

By Lily Evans

--------

Please Review


	4. Journal reading of the summer

Lily View:

I love reading my journal because it reminds me about all of the events of my life and I got this when I was five years old.

Dear Me,

_Age Five my Birthday when I got this from my mommy and daddy. I'll write in it every day._

**Roses are pretty,**

**Flowers are lovely,**

**But the Lily's are beautiful.**

By Lily Evans.

I smiled to myself at what I first ever wrote in this and I'm amazed I still have a lot of pages left, but I guess it turned out to be a magical one.

_Dear Nobody,_

_**The Summer After 1st Year**_

_I have no friends at Hogwarts, but at least I have my muggle friends. My sister glared at me while my mom and dad faked their smiles. I could not stand it, but I decided to play along. I knew deep down they hated me because I'm a witch or as my sister calls me a __**freak**__. Sometimes I wished that I was not a witch at all just so then my family would not have to fake their joy. I felt the need to go somewhere and I went to my best friend Tom McJoe home. Tom has blond hair, blue eyes, light tan and slim. Tom has an older brother named Mark and Mark is 13 years old (A year older than Tom). To be honest sometimes I envy Tom for having a nice older brother. Tom told me about his school year and then asked about mine. I sighed and my eyes were down cast to the floor. _

_Tom softly said "It didn't go so well."_

_He didn't ask because he knew. Tom and I have been friends since we were six. Around Tom I can show my true self and he understands me. Tom got me the strawberry milkshake then we sat down on the dark blue sofa. I didn't want to talk loudly right now._

_My voice was strong, but low as I said "My peers kept on calling me the same thing every day fat and ugly. It is so annoying, but I do not want to hurt anyone."_

_Tome repiled in a soft voice "They are morons and lacking in creative insults. There trying to bring you down Lillian Sunny Blue Bat."_

_Even though I had tears running down my cheeks sliently, I laughed when Tom called me that._

_I managed to say "Toma Tommy McLee your funny."_

_Tom grins and said in a normal voice "Of course Pancake."_

_I smiled lightly and Tom told me "You have a lightbulbs smile."_

_My tears were completely gone, but the saltness was still there. I decided to tell him about the nicknames I choose for my classmates. Tom laughed and stated "You were always great at creative nicknames Shinning Star Lily Dee Lemon."_

_We are silly, but who isn't? I'm making up for the lack of happiness at Hogwarts. I didn't tell Tom that I'm a witch and when he asked the name of the school I just repiled 'It is a secret Tommy Wommy Sommy'. I wrote Tom letters and kept them as Tom did for the letters he wrote to me. Now we can give our letters to each other and I was all cheered up. Well Tom is like a brother I never had and I'm like a sister he never had._

_Tom read one of my letters to him out loud "Tony MJ Toma Mc Crazy Muffinman, I love the strawberry pancakes here, but Alas the people are dumber than a sack of bricks. From Cily Evens."_

_Tom grinned and said "Only there for the almighty strawberry pancakes it figures."_

_I repiled with a smile "Of course and it keeps me sane."_

_Tom said to me calmly "Silly Lily I created three more names to call you."_

_The three names were Daisy Stopper, Sunflower Bell and Slim Jim. I chuckled and said to him "Creative and keeps people wondering. People might find us Insane, "_

_Then Tom and I both said at the same time ",But it doesn't matter."_

_The days were fun what with talking to Tom and Mark, but sadly the days past by quickly. I forgot to ask Tom what school he goes to. On the day I had to go only my mom was there to drop me off, My dad at work and my sister sleeping not caring at all._

_**Why must Summer end?**_

_**Now back to Hogwarts,**_

_**Back to my hateful peers,**_

_**Back to where I have no one to turn to.**_

_By Lily Evans_

_Dear Anybody out there_,

_**The Summer After 2nd Year**_

_My mom was __late as in 35 minutes late __and I was greeted by false smiles when I got back. (Mom drove me to the house). I walked to Tom's house and he was on the top step looking bored. Then Tom noticed me and said "Hey Lily Evens.", and I asked "Why were you looking so bored?"._

_Tom stated "I was waiting."_

_I asked him "What is your school called?"_

_Tom smiled and said "I call it drum sticks. It's an all boys school and stuff."_

_I asked with a grin "Gay yet?"_

_Tom snorted and said with a smirk "They wish."_

_We laughed at that and then I asked "Called them gay yet?"_

_Tom stated flatly "Alas I can not for they know some spiders that I know not plus there not gay yet either."_

_Tom, Mark and I played games. Mark is 15 years old, goes to party and told Tom and I that we are too young to go plus even if we were he wouldn't let us.Alas summer passed by too fast and I had to take the bus to the train station._

_**I was in denial, **_

_**Of my family leaving me behind.**_

_By Lily Evans_

_Dear Hopeless, _

_**The Summer After 3rd Year**_

_I waited for __**hours **__waiting for my family to show up and it was cold out. They didn't show up and I decided to take the bus. Finally I was at home, but it didn't feel like one. I wrote a note and then went to Tom's house. I saw Tom looking worried._

_I said loudly "Hi To To."_

_Tom said to me "Come on inside Bee it's freezing out."_

_Tom got made me a strawberry milkshake and I said "Thank you. Oh where is Mark?"_

_Tom repiled simply "Party."_

_My family hates me, my tears fell slient, Tom notices, but says nothing knowing that I didn't want hear anything right now._

_I told Tom "I'm trying to be strong, but it is tough. I hate feeling so damn weak and I hate the fact my own family hates me."_

_My tears were gone after all I cry once in a while usually around Tom (I can be my self and express what I really feel let it be sadness or pure rage). Now a days Mark seems to be partying a lot and stuff. Soon it was that time again and I want to Hogwarts express by myself._

_**I remember once upon a time,**_

_**My family use to care about me, **_

_**But no longer do they care.**_

_By Lily Evans_

I sighed and closed my journal then went down to the eating area. This is no time to feel sad for now is the time to make Potter pay. I sliently charmed Potters robes and so on into a pink layered dress with lacy stuff too. Of course everyone was laughing and Potter was ticked off. Looks like Potter can handle a little joke at all.

I rolled my eyes and ate my pancakes. I acted like I was listening, but I wasn't. Same old thing every day. Time for bed, but I have to write a little in my journal.

_Dear Whoever let it be my future child, but not the bitches AKA Loosy Malfoy, McPothead, G-String Snape and Blackie._

_**5th Year at Hogwarts Day Four**_

_Almost the weekend Thank goodness and Today I charmed Potter's clothing into a pink layered dress with lacy stuff. Everyone laughed and I just ate my beloved strawberry pancake. One reason I stay here is because of the pancakes...No comment expect I'm not cray...I leave that Lovegood._

_**Being bored is no fun, **_

_**The best idea is to sleep the day away.**_

_By Lily Evans_

I yawned and I closed my beloved journal hiding it from sight. I went fast asleep and dreamed of nothing at all.

_-------_

_Please Review and I'll update faster._


	5. I can not wait

Lily View:

I woke up, showered and go dressed. I found out in the summer after fourth year that Tom goes to Durmstrang and it happened when the owl showed up with my letter stating that I have been choosen as perfect. So Tom found out he laughed because he is a wizard. Afterwards he told he will go to Hogwarts for his 6th and 7th year.

I can not wait because then I would have my best friend with me. Well Tom is not his real name it is Aime which the literal meaning is loved...Yeah he doesn't like his real name and I'm use to calling him Tom..Man will he be pissed when his name is called..Heck he even came up with the fake last name..

His full real name is Aime Beau Marion.

Yeah no wonder he goes by Tom McJoe. I can not wait until next year. I walked downstairs and heard people whispering 'So Evans is a slut'. I wondered what are they talking about because for one I was not ever in a relationship. I can not stand it when people make lies up and talk about it behind my back. I saw Potter smirking and looking smug. He must be the one spreading the lies. I rolled my eyes and walked away to the eating area. I heard the whispers and lies. I'm not breaking at all. My owl carried a letter and I opened it.

**Hey LilyAnna,**

**How is Hogwarts going? Are your classmates still complete and total assholes. As you know Mark is in his sixth year. He plans to be in Hogwarts for his 7th year.** **Yep we told mom and dad about our plan. The headmaster told us we (My brother and I) can get sorted next year.** **Oh and Lily let out your rage.**

**From Tom**

I smiled and wrote

_Yo Tommy Boy,_

_My classmates are total liars and guess what they call me a slut. What the hell is up with that. Potter is the one who spread the dumbass lie. _

_From A Dark Flower_

I put the letter on my owl and off it went. I can't wait until next year and I smiled.

Potter decided to walk over to me and said to me "Oy Evans your a slut."

I will not get pissed, but I was beyond pissed. I grabbed Potter by the arm and pulled him out of the eating area then cast a spell so no one expect Potter will hear me.

I yelled at Potter with rage"Potter you dumbass son of a fucking whore mother! I hate you so much and you will fucking pay for starting those untrue rumors! I'm tired of all your bullshit and your lame ass remarks! I will not break and cumble like a piece of toast! You need to get a life and go away!"

Potter was stunned that I yelled and I was glaring at him.

Potter smugly said "Your all talk."

I hexed him along with summoning his wand and I sneered "I'm not all talk Potter."

I kicked him and Potter was quiet due to my spell. After that Potter's fan girls tried to beat me up and hex me, but failed. Fifth year passed by quickly and soon it was summer. Tom, Mark and I talked about how our year went.

I told them "Potter spread a rumor about me being a slut and his fans has been trying to hurt me all year long plus all of those pranks."

Tom and Mark nodded.

Tom stated "That prick will not know what hit him."

Mark smirks and said "Heh he will not forget it."

I was happy since now I finally have back up. I can not wait until summer is over and my sixth year starts.

_-------_

_Please Review and I'll update faster. Thank you for reviewing_

_I had to look up french names for boys and I found out ...Aime means loved...Beau means beautiful...Marion means bitter/defiant._


	6. Finally Happy

Lily View:

I was with Tom and Mark on the hogwarts express.

Tom sighed and told me with a sad look on his face "Why must they call my real name...Aime Marion."

Mark rolled his eyes and stated plainly "Well my real name is Rene Marion."

Yeah they didn't like their names and I'm glad Malfoy is gone since last year was his last year. I saw Potter walk inside where we are currently at right now.

Potter sneered at me cruely "Evans you are fat and u---"

Before Potter could say anymore to me, Tom and Mark hexed him.

Tom said calmly to me with a raised eyebrow "This the asshole Potter."

I repiled flatly "Yes the most annoying boy in the school."

Mark sneered at Potter "Don't you dare insult Lily in front of us."

Mark used his bare hands to toss Potter off then wiped his hands on his jeans.

I stated "We have to get dressed."

We just changed in the same room just like when we were kids. Yeah we were like family and stuff plus we are lazy little sods.

Tom said to me with a smirk "I plan to freak Potter out badly today and then something shall occur."

Mark rolled his eyes and said to me "He plans to make Potter feel uncomfy and question himself."

I snickered and muttered softly "Potter has not kissed a gu---"

Man this will be funny. Hogwarts was coming up and they had to get sorted. So we had to part are ways and I was smiling. Both of my friends were sorted into the house that I'm in and I for the first time in Hogwarts happy. I was so damn happy that I could almost cry out in joy. No one will ruin this for me not even Potter and his beloved fans.

Tom was smirking and he winked at me. Oh so he is going to do that now infront of everyone talk about bold. Tom kissed Potter on the lips and then Potter had on a pink dress robe. Almost everyone was laughing after a moment of slience and Potter was yelling at Tom.

Dear Happiness That Was Once Gone,

**Day One 6th year of Hogwarts**

_My two best friends Mark and Tom are here AKA Rene and Aime. Man Potter was shocked speechless when Tom kissed him on the lips. Of course it was a sneak prank and it made Potter be in a lovely tickle me pink dress robe. Of Course Potter Was Not Happy At All. This year shall be fun and no one shall burst my bubble of happiness. Mark rolled his eyes when Potter started yelling at Tom for doing that. Yeah Potter was pissed and the mission of pissing off Potter has worked. Maybe Potter will stop being a jackass. Yeah right as if.. He is the number one jerk now since Malfoy left._

_Too bad Malfoy is no longer here, but oh well. I truly hope his childern will be bitchy and winey. The reason is because I hate him that much. _

_**If only we were here together,**_

_**When I first started Hogwarts,**_

_**I wonder what it would of been like?**_

**_Would I have been happy to begin with?_**

_By Lily Evans_

I closed my eyes and went to sleep with a smile upon my lips. I'm glad to be at Hogwarts with my two best friends in the whole world. Of course I set charms around my bed and stuff.

---

Rene means reborn in french and Please keep on reviewing. I'll try and update soon.


	7. Good day today

I'm happy that I finally have another review. I write as soon as I can if I can get at least one review per chapter. That makes me feel like writing and then posting it up. Glad you like the story so far and I'm not the world's best speller. Tom, Mark and Lily are like family to each other (Tom and Mark are brothers of course).

I never really went into detail about their looks after all Lily doesn't see them as anything other than like brothers. Just as they see her as a sister that they never have.

------

Real name Aime Marion

Nickname Tom and too many to list

Age 16 (Like Lily)

Hair Color light blond

Eye color light blue

Built Slim

Skin color light tan

Shorter than his brother

-----

Real name Rene Marion

Nickname Mark and too many to list

Age 17

Hair color golden hair

Eye color Dark blue

Built slim

Skin color light tan

Taller than his brother

----------

Now back to the story and of course it is in Lily Evans view.

----------

I woke up early and I got ready then went to the common room. I saw Mark and Tom there waiting because they know I wake up early all the time. I walked toward them and they smiled.

I said to them "Remember what I said."

Tom rolled his eyes and replied "No killing them."

Mark stated "We do not want to be sent to that scary place."

I nodded and then stated ",But we can prank them."

Tom stated "And scare the living day lights out of them."

Mark stated "And be total jerks to them."

I said to them "Hmm only to Black and Potter though. Peter is a coward and Remus does nothing to me. Just let's focus on Black and Potter…Damn too bad Malfoy is not at Hogwarts anymore…He plans to marry Narcissa Black, but I remember him yelling at me….Something about how they are going to have a baby whenever I get married just to show me up…claiming that their baby will be better than my baby…Yeah weird, but funny. I'll prove Malfoy wrong in the end…I know that Narcissa was thinking of the name Draco…I would almost feel sorry for that future baby."

Tom and Mark snickered as did I. Heck Malfoy even did the whole unbreakable vow. Whenever I get married and have a baby it will be better than Malfoy's! I noticed Potter moodily walking down the stairs and when he saw us he glared at us. I simply flipped him off and mutter a charm to make butterfly's follow him and they were a bright pink/green. Potter didn't seem to notice at all and I just waved it off.

I decided to whisper something to Tom and then Tom yelled "Oy Potter are you pissed at me for not screwing you?! Sorry, but I'm straight!"

Needless to say Potter was pissed and yelled "Go to hell! I love females and it doesn't matter who it is!"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head then yelled "Then why does it last only a week Potter?!"

Potter yelled back "Because I want you!"

I snickered and yelled "Not falling for it Potter! You have always been an asshole to me and I hate you, but not more than Malfoy!"

Then Black showed up then went to Potter and we left of course. We were laughing and I was thinking 'Potter is a liar after all why be an asshole to me ever since first year if he wanted me.'

I noticed the time and said to them "30 minutes till class want to see the oh so called great lake full of sea creatures."

They replied "Sure, Ylil."

I rolled my eyes while smiling at them and I replied "Follow me Mot and Kram."

We skipped rocks across the lake and I said to them "Remember back at the creek, When we use to toss bread into the water to see if it floats and that was when we were six."

Mark smiled and said "And I was seven, but you two were six. You know we can make the bread float with magic."

Tom replied "Oh the good old days when we were so cute."

I laughed and said ",But Tom remember when you called some kids mother a whore…You were only six and man did the kid get mad plus the mother. The mother called your mother."

Tom pouted and replied ",But it was true and I saw it happen on the corner of the street."

Mark stated "And Lily remember when you insulted the same mother, you called her a stupid slut when you were six."

I rolled my eyes and replied "She was stupid for taking away my toy and I saw her hit on the teacher."

Tom snickered and said to me "Well the toy was her son's toy and too true."

Mark sighed and muttered "What to do with you two."

Tom smirked and said "Well don't sell us off to some perverted person or to the clowns."

I sighed and said "Damn, we have to go now or be late to class…You need to look as if you care."

So we walked back inside and went to class. Good thing we brought our bags with us. Mark is a seventh year and has to be with his own year. Tom and I are sixth years so we have the same classes as each other. Sadly double Potions with Alas the Slytherins….Honestly they never learn that we do not mix well together and yet every year the same thing. I know that I'm good at Potions as is Tom. Damn Potter is behind us and I hate that because I do not have eyes in the back of my head. I of course being ever so smart put Tom on guard duty as I make the Potions because one little screw up can cause major damage.

So far so good right now and my classes have went well what with no Potter pissing me off. Dinner time arrived and I ate my beloved strawberries. Afterwards I played a quick game of snaps with Tom and Mark then went to write in my Journal and then go to bed.

Dear Happiness That Was Once Gone,

**Day Two 6th year of Hogwarts**

_Today in class it was wonderful due to the fact Potter backed off. Well Potter is being weird something about 'Wanting me'. __More like wanting me to suffer or wanting me to kill him.__ Yes, even Black didn't annoy me at all. They must be plotting something and I do not know what they are up to now. _

_**If only my days are always like today,**_

_**I would be full of joy,**_

_**I would laugh and smile more often in Hogwarts,**_

_**It is wonderful to have friends with me.**_

_By Lily Evan_

I closed my Journal, set charms on my bed and then closed my eyes to sleep.

----------

Sorry for it being short, but I'll try to post another chapter later on. Please review.


	8. No classes

I update as soon as I can as long as I have at least one review. I upload fairly fast when I have reviews. I'll make sure to have more pranks. Lily's view of course until I say other wise.

------

I woke up early as always and I had a shower plus of course put on some clothing. Afterwards I went to the common room saw Tom and Mark. They were talking and I walked over to them.

I said to them "Hey, whats up."

Tom repiled "Sadly Black took away the pretty butterfly's."

Mark stated "It didn't last long at all."

I smirked and said to them "Remember what I did to Malfoy?"

They both snickered and said "The tramp stamp."

I nodded and then repiled "Yeah that damn Malfoy left on on me. It won't go away just like his tramp stamp. I still have that red and black butterfly just like Malfoy still has that green and black butterfly."

I thought 'Hmm a gold and black butterfly on his lower back for Potter.'

I smirked and stated "Potter will be pissed off."

Mark and Tom grinned at me. Tom told me calmly "I can not wait until I see the look on his face."

I smirked and I whispered "Keep it down and I shall wait."

I saw Potter walking backwards and I did the spell for the gold and black butterfly to be on his lower back. I walked away along with Mark and Tom. Potter didn't notice it until Black pointed it out while laughing at him. I rolled my eyes yet still have a smirk on my face no way to remove it. I have tried and failed, but oh well. I had an idea and I laughed. Mark and Tom stared at me in a What-Are-You-Laughing-About.

I said to them "Funny, how Malfoy, Potter and I have butterfly's."

I grinned wickly and gave them (Tom and Mark) each a red and black butterfly on their lower back. They just stared at me for a moment.

I stated "Now we match."

Tom, Mark and I snickered. Now that I think about it no classes today at all and that means no robes today.

I asked Tom and Mark "What should I wear?"

Tom repiled "Something baggy."

Mark repiled "Something that covers your skin."

I stated "Tight Jeans with a short sleeve shirt."

Tom and Mark rolled their eyes. I went back to change. Nah I was just joking, I'm going to dress in a dark black skirt that goes three inches above my knee's plus a long sleeve red shirt that fits me. As for shoes I wore black boots and a light make up. I brushed my hair out and it was straight. I walked back to the common room.

Tom and Mark were waiting for five minutes. I asked them "How do I look?"

Tom repiled "Nice I suppose and bet the other boys will start bugging you."

Mark repiled "And you don't want that now do you Lily."

I smiled and said to them "Your like brothers to me."

Mark and Tom repiled "And your like a sister we never had."

I said to them "Now time to explore."

TBC

-----

Please review.


	9. Where were we going

I said to them while having a big smile on my lips "Now time to explore."

Tom chuckled and then said to us "With Dora the explorer."

Mark and I just stared at him as if he was had an extra head on his shoulders. I know what Tom meant, but still that was a lame pun. Puns are meant to be funny and besides that pun is so overused it ought to be killed off with some sort of firearm. Tom looked to be a bit sad on how we didn't laugh, but instead decided to look at him in a strange way.

Tom sighed and muttered "You didn't get it."

I decided to say "Potter is a Mujerzuela."

Tom looked confused, but then Mark laughed and asked me with a raised eyebrow "Just how is Potter a slut?"

I replied to him with an evil smirk "You don't want to know my dear best friend of mine."

Mark looked thoughtful for a moment, but then he smiled at me then said in a matter of fact kind of tone "Perra."

Mark was staring straight at me when he uttered those words and I decided what I should say or rather state to him. I stated "I'm not a bitch. I'm the bitch."

Tom said to us while grinning "Oh the words you won't hear from Dora."

Tom looked rather funny when he said those words, but I resisted the urge to laugh at him for the moment. Well Mark didn't impressed as what his younger brother Tom has just said at that point of time. I rolled my eyes and then replied to Tom "Why the hell did we watch that show again. Oh yeah that's right we were bored and thought it would teach us to curse in an another--"

Tom said to (In french) Mark "Elle continue de parler. (She keeps on talking)"

I decided to reply in a mock angry way "Tetine Moi --"(Dummy I )

Tom smiled and said "Yes, I remember Lily that you do in fact know how to speak French."

I asked them while raising my eyebrows "Now what were we going to do guys?"

Mark and Tom replied flatly to me"Not a freaking clue at all Lils."

We decided to walk until we remembered as to what we were supposed to be doing right now. Hogwarts has a lot of stairs and lot's of things to do at anytime. However the choosing is rather difficult and hopefully it will not result in injury. It doesn't matter if others get hurt, but we personally do not want to go to that damn hospital wing. I nearly bumped into one of those talking paintings and luckily it was fast asleep. Tom and Mark merely snickered at me and I muttered to them "Shut up."

I really want to have a Hubba Bubba Squeeze Pop Strawberry flavored. I want and need something that tastes sweet. I'm feeling quite bored at the moment and Mark was telling us (Tom and I) a joke. We snickered at the joke that he told and walked onward. I hope that I will not see Potter because that would ruin my late night adventure.

Tom whispered to me "Just don't worry Lily."

We can't talk too loud or else we will get caught. The ghost's at Hogwarts can be nice while some can jerks. One example is Peeves, but he is not a ghost instead just an annoying poltergeist that can and will get students into trouble. Mark, Tom and I were walking quietly on the cold stone floor. I noticed a painting of a yellow duck and I raised an eyebrow because I never saw this painting before at Hogwarts. Tom and Mark noticed the painting of that duck. The duck was swimming in a lake and catching fish. We walked past it and decided to not comment on the painting. I decided to think about my sister and I know that she has some boyfriend. What the heck was his name again. I know it was a lame name and wait oh yeah it was Vernon. Heh sort of like the word vermin which basically means a pest. Oh yes Vernon is a pest for calling me a bitch and my sister of course didn't give a damn. She just laughed and said to me in such an obvious mocking way to me 'Oh Lily, my boyfriend was just joking.' I know for a fact that was a damn lie and it was so annoying to me.

I sighed and then muttered "My sister and her boy toy are such assholes."

Mark turned to me and replied in a low voice"Yes they are assholes and so they belong together. Then they will more than likely marry each other since no one else will have them."

Tom stated to me "Sadly they will most likely have a baby."

I muttered "Son of a bitch."

Right now I felt like slamming my head against the stone walls to forget, but I do not want to risk brain damage. Although it is rather tempting, but then that would make them (My sister and Vernon) happy. I personally do not want to make them happy at all and for that I must not slam my head against a wall. Not in a good mood at all and feeling rather pissed off plus sad at the thought. Mark patted me on the back softly and then stated to me "Well at least you still have the choice of running away and pretending to not remember anything."

I sighed and then told them flatly "I'm not that much of a bitch to do that just because my sister might have a baby one day."

I looked at the door and tried to turn it, but it was just a wall pretending to be a door. I rolled my eyes and my best friends just laughed softly since if they were to laugh loudly we might get caught. We walked down some hallways and luckily it was empty. Of course we looked before walking past any corners. Seriously we do not want to scrub anything and afterwards smell like cleaning products.

TBC

--

Please Review.


	10. Prank and going to sleep

Thank you ranma hibiki for the idea about laxatives in ALL of the deserts.

-------

We were walking for an hour and I stated "Okay, we are not going to remember...So new game plan...Prank at dinner time..."

Tom thought for a moment and suddenly said "Pills."

Mark rolled his eyes and said "Send everyone to the bathroom."

My eyes lit up and I whispered "Laxatives."

Tom cringed and muttered "Lily, why Laxatives."

Mark understood and he smirked then muttered "Oh, yes. Mass of amount in Potter's and Black's plus Peter. Put a regular amount in everyone elses."

Tom nodded and said to me "House elves."

I repiled "Of course. Make the house elves put Laxatives in all of the deserts and charm it so it will somehow give Potter and Black plus Peter more."

Tom stated "Yep, Peter needs it."

Mark said to us "Plus besides that we charm the great hall sliently to have cuss words in different languages on the walls."

I smirked and repiled "Great idea. It can be about Potter, Black and Snape...Something about three somes."

Tom shudders and muttered "Gross."

Mark nodded and said to me "Great idea."

I stated dully "Have to put it into motion six hours from now."

We decided to go to Hogsmeade and headed to Honeydukes. I looked at candy and wondered what to buy.

Tom picked up the mini jumping gummy dragons and it comes with a card about one of the dragons. There is only ten breeds of dragons and the total that one can collect is ten if they want all ten breed of dragons.

I rolled my eyes and stated "You know that there is only ten breeds of dragons."

Tom repiled "Yeah, I know that of course."

Mark said to us "The ten breeds of dragons are Antipodean Opaleye, Chinese Fireball, Common Welsh Green, Hungarian Horntail, Norwegian Ridgeback, Peruvian Vipertooth, Romanian Longhorn, Swedish Short-Snout, Ukrainian Ironbelly and Hebridean Black."

Tom and I stated "How the heck did you remember all of those names."

Mark rolled his eyes and said to us "By reading the back of the box of the mini jumping gummy dragons."

I repiled "Oh, why didn't we think of reading the back of the box."

Tom decided to get the mini jumping gummy dragons. Mark however decided to get Madam Silly's Changing bubble gum that changes depending on a person's mood. I got a handfull of Sir Tacky's gum drops that has many favors on one gum drop. The total cost for us was two gallons and Mark paid for it all. Now off to Zonkos to buy some suppiles to use for pranks. Of course we bought a lot of items and walked to The Hog's Head.

There was some old bar tender or whatever there serving drinks/food. Mark is of age (17) and in his seventh year. He can order fire whiskey and get away with it. Mark ordered five bottles of it and we went on our way. Yes we smuggled the fire whiskey into Hogwarts and of course we make sure to shrink it first. Sneaky I know and we have to start with the plan now. So Tom was the one to talk to the house elves and so on. I sliently cast the charm to make cuss words about Potter, Black and Snape in different languages to show up at a certain time. Mark was watching the area to make sure no one is coming.

Finally we were done and we walked away. Mark handed the shrink fire whiskey to me and muttered "No one would think that a prefect might have this kind of bottle."

I rolled my eyes and changed the label to Bottled Butter Beer. We decided to meet after dinner, by the room that has everything and drink some of the fire whiskey. Soon it was time for dinner and time for people to be jumping. Tom made sure there will be no strawberry's at all tonight after all I do not want the strawberry's to be messed with at all.

We (Mark, Tom and I) decided that we have to eat the laxative laced in the deserts. The reason is so that we will not be suspected as much.

I said to Tom "Hey Tom Boy or do you want tp be called Girly Boy."

Tom snickered and repiled "Your so silly lilly billy filly jilly."

Mark rolled his eyes and stated "All ending with illy."

Soon it was time for deserts and we ate the cake. Damn I need to go and I was smart enough to look up the charm to make it so one does not need to use the toilet after having laxatives. Then the writing showed up and I hid a smirk of pride for my handy work.

'Potter and Black serect lovers', 'Snape tries to break Potter and Black up', 'Potter cheating on Snape and Black with Black's younger brother.', 'Potter, Black and Snape have a three some', 'Potty Mcpothead, Blackie and G-string have it going on', 'Malfoy dumped Snape last year for a chick' and the insults go on and on. Of course everyone was laughing then the effects of the laxatives came up and afterwards no one was happy.

Tom, Mark and I shrugged our shoulders then left to go to the room that has everything. I brought the fire whiskey along of course and I unshrinked it. We smirked and had a shot glass of it each. It burns my thoart as the whiskey went down. We decided that was enough for tonight after all we do not want to get drunk. So I shrinked the bottles and we went on our ways to the common room. I went to my bed, charmed it and then I wrote in my journal.

Dear Happiness That Was Once Gone,

**Day Three 6th year of Hogwarts**

_Today was great. Tom talked the house elves into putting laxatives into the deserts. Of course there was no strawberry's tonight for one I do not want them to be ruined. I sliently cast a charm that shows up at a certain time (Mainly it was insults to Black, Potter and Snape in our launage and forgin ones too) and it was very funny. Yes Tom, Mark and I had to eat the deserts of course. Fire whiskey burns ones thoart and I had some of it (One shot glass). Tom and Mark only had one shot glass too._

_**Laxatives are pure evil, **_

_**Who needs those terrible things,**_

_**It makes people need to use the toliet.**_

_By Lily Evan_

I smiled and then I fell asleep dreaming.

-------

Please review and no flamers. Thank You.


	11. Swimming and deranged laughter

I woke up and I walked to the bathroom to take a shower (Of course bringing my outfit and today is sunday). I changed into a black skirt that goes three inches above my knee's, a tight short sleeve scarlet shirt, short black socks plus black boots. I added black eye shadow and light pink lip stick plus a light shade of blush. I put in black snake ear rings and my hair was straight (And not up in any style). I cast a charm on my nails and toe nails to be black with red moons in the middle of it. My butterfly tattoo was showing and I smirked then laughed a deranged laugh (Waking no one up due to the fact that they are heavy sleepers). I walked to the common room and I saw Tom and Mark.

Mark stated to me "Hey Lils, Heard your deranged laughter."

Tom snickered then raised an eyebrow when he noticed my outfit.

Tom said to me "Lily, Why are you wearing that outfit. Those prats will gawk and it is annoying when they do that plus talking about her. Yuck because that is gross cause your like a sister to Mark and I."

I snickered and repiled "I do this to make them want, but they can't have me."

Mark stated "Because Tom and I would beat them to a pulp if you do not want them."

Tom nodded and said to me "Be careful."

I rolled my eyes and said to them "I usually hang out with you guys every single day you know."

I saw Potter walking toward us and he looked me up and down. What the hell?! I glared at Potter and snapped "What the fuck Potter."

Potter smiled and said to me "Nice legs Evans."

Before we could hex/beat him up he Potter left.

Tom and Mark both said me "Told you so Lily."

I took Mark's black robe and put it on. Mark and Tom snickered then we went to the eating area as I call it. I grabbed a strawberry pancake from the plate and ate it. I'm not happy at the moment and what is Potter playing at right now?

I sighed and I muttered "It has to be a prank."

Mark stated "The moron has a crush on you Lily."

Tom rolled his eyes and said "He has a werid way of showing that to Lily and he is too much of a moron. Besides he has be a complete ass to her since first year you know."

I muttered "I swear if Potter asks me out. I'm going to scream."

Then Potter just had to shout "Evans, Will you go out with me?!"

I motion for Tom and Mark to cover their ears due to the fact I was going to yell really freakin loud.

I yelled "NO, POTTER! YOU HAVE BEEN A COMPLETE AND UTTER JERK PLUS I HATE YOU! WHY THE HECK WILL I EVER GO OUT WITH YOU?! YOU HAVE BEEN MEAN TO ME SINCE FREAKIN FIRST YEAR PLUS STARTING FALSE RUMORS AND CALLING ME NAMES!"

Needless to say almost everyone's ears were ringing and Potter looked shocked. I walked out of the eating area with Tom and Mark. After all I'm not staying there to listen to Potter plus I already had my strawberry pancake.

I was not embarrassed I was annoyed and my friends (Tom and Mark) were snickering.

Tom said to me "Potter really was asking for it."

Mark nodded and stated "Asking you out in front of everyone."

I muttered "I hate that damn prat Potter."

We were outside by the lake and it was a bit chilly out, but we are smart enough to cast the warming charm on ourselves. I had an idea and I said to my friends "How about we take a swim in the lake."

Mark said to me "You do realise that there are creatures in the lake."

I repiled "Of course, What fun would there be without them."

Tom said to me "Might as well since there is nothing else to do, but let's be careful."

I stated "Of course we are not total morons."

Tom and I took off the black robes (Mark not having a robe due to the fact I stole his robe). I transformed my skirt into shorts. Mark and Tom transforming their jeans into shorts. Then we (Tom, Mark and I) walked into the lake until it was about waist deep. Then we decided to swim the rest of the way and we were in the lake for an hour before we decided to get out. We were freezing cold when we first got out until casting a drying charm then a warming charm on ourselves.

I saw Potter walking towards me and I decided to laugh a deranged laugh. Maybe that will scare Potter away and my friends were also laughing a deranged laugh. Potter was smiling and still walking toward me. Damn.

Potter said to me "Hey Evans looking wonderful."

I glared at him and I repiled "I do not care what you think Potter."

Mark said to Potter "Just leave her alone Potter."

Potter raised an eyebrow and asked "Why?"

Tom repiled "Well, To be honest Potter you have always been an asshole to Lily plus you call her by her last name. Oh and you hardly know her at all. For all we could know you could only want to get some from Lily."

Tom was to my right and Mark was to my left as we walked away from Potter. We were just walking back to Hogwarts.

I stated to them "Never thought the day would come when Potter starts hitting up on me."

Tom rolled his eyes and repiled "Well that is why you never say never."

Mark said to me"Or else it will happen."

I groaned and said "I hope Potter does not ask me out again."

Tom snickered and said "He will and he will keep on doing that every single day."

I sighed and said "Oh my I might end up in the scary place when I strangle Potter to death...Cutting off his air supply that can make him speak and ask me out...My who would of thought I might go oh so soon to that scary place."

Mark whispered to me "Or just don't get caught."

I muttered ",But Alas people here would notice him gone and miss him oh so much. Damn."

Tom repiled "Or blame it on Snape...He always said he wanted Potter to be gone...Or bribe someone to do the dirty deed of killing Potter."

Then all of us laughed a deranged laugh all together and oh my we scared the first years, but oh well. We walked to the eating area in order to get our lunch.

TBC

-------

Please review and no flamers. Thank You. I have been busy and stuff.


	12. At least

We were walking to the eating area and of course talking along the way. I was pissed while of course my two best friends were highly amused. When we sat down at the table I groaned then said to them in a rather dramatic pained voice "I really and truly hope that Potter does not ask me out again today."

Tom patted me on the back and then told me cheerfully "Don't worry flower if he does then we can just hex him."

Tom was leaning up on the table with his left elbow and looking at me seriously despite the fact he said it so cheerfully. Tom was to my right and Mark to my left. Mark said to me with a smile on his lips "Well Lily at least he is only asking you out and not trying to kiss you on the lips."

I thought about it then replied in a matter of fact tone "You make a rather good point there Mark."

I decided to lean on the table with both elbows. Tom said to Mark and I seriously "So what is our next move?"

Tom was looking straight at us and looking so serious that I had to contain myself from laughter. I might as well pretend to be serious and answer Tom since Mark decided to laugh at his younger brother. Tom didn't look pleased for his older brother was laughing at him and I'm proud to say that I didn't laugh at Tom. I might explode with laughter later on or maybe not because I might forget it. I replied seriously to Tom "Hmmm...Three days from now and we can think of plenty idea's...A you know what for breakfast, lunch and dinner...So that means we must think carefully and plan it out so we do not get caught. Maybe we should have a name?"

Tom and Mark replied to me with an air of fake mystery "Maybe or maybe not."

Finally we decided to make our lunch and stop talking for a little while in order to eat our food. For the rest of the day Mark, Tom and I read more spell books in order to learn more and have an advantage. I noticed that Potter has just entered the common room and then asked me "Hey Lily wanna go out with me?"

I replied him sharply "No Potter and get lost in some closest with your buddy Sirius Black. Bye."

I walked up the stairs and Potter had looked depressed plus pissed off at my answer. I changed into my night gown in the bathroom and I went under my blanket. Then I had suddenly remembered how serious Tom had looked and I laughed loudly. I was smart enough to put up charms around my bed, I took my journal out from under my pillow, placed my wand there and then I wrote in my big blue journal with my dark blue glittery pen. The ink in the pen lasts forever according to the magic companies that create these pens and it is just so easy to use after all it doesn't need an ink well.

Dear Happiness That Was Once Gone,

**Day Four 6th year of Hogwarts**

_Today was weird. Jeez that damn Potter asked me out and so on. I of course yelled out No and some other words. Well Tom, Mark and I are plotting our next prank. Three days from now and plenty of time, but there needs to be some planning done. I can't stand that annoying Potter at all and I might just strangle him, but then I'll end up in that scary place. He is not worth it maybe Malfoy, but not that Potter. Tom and Mark are not worried right now. The reason is because he is just asking me out and not kissing me or groping me. If Potter did then he would be beaten up or hexed to China Town by Mark,Tom and myself. _

_**Shut up,**_

_**I don't wanna hear you ask again,**_

_**Stop bugging me,**_

_**Shut up Potter,**_

_**Or else I will make you**_

_By Lily Evan_

I smiled and then I fell asleep dreaming about a world where strawberries were everywhere. I really do love strawberries and they taste wonderful even the after taste.

--

Please review and no flamers. Thank You.


	13. Funny

Today classes again and I already miss the weekend. I do not like History, Well actually I hate how the teacher makes it oh so boring and nearly puts me to sleep. I yawned and then thought 'What was the Hogwarts motto...Oh yeah Draco Dormien Nuquam Titillandus...Which means Never Tickle A Sleeping Dragon...Wait Malfoy plans whenever he has a son that he will be named Draco...I feel sorry for that kid...Think of all the teasing he'll get.'

I rolled my eyes and put on the uniform. Then I walked to the common room and saw my friends. They waved at me and I walked toward them.

Tom stated to me "Potter, Wouldn't shut up about you."

I raised an eyebrow and asked "Why."

Tom repiled "Well, Potter is a moron...Thinking you'll like him if he picks on you and showing off...Now he is going to ask you out every single day..."

I groaned and muttered "What have I ever done."

Mark said to me "Do you really want me to answer that for you."

I rolled my eyes and repiled "No."

Tom said to me "We won't let Potter kiss you against your wishes."

I smiled and said to them "Thank You."

We went to the eating area and I ate my strawberry pancake. Potter was staring at me and I do not like being stared at by people. I simply could not stand it and if Potter keeps on staring for another five minutes. Mark and Tom noticed of course. Potter walked over to me and asked me out.

I yelled at Potter "WHAT THE HECK IS YOUR PROBLEM?! YOU HAVE ALWAYS PICKED ON ME AND NOW THIS YEAR YOUR ASKING ME OUT MCPOTHEAD! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY I'M TIRED OF IT ALL! I HATE YOU MORE THAN SNAPE! I HATE YOU MORE THAN MALFOY! SO GET LOST ALREADY AND OUT OF MY FACE!"

Yes I was ticked and I had the right to be after all Potter has always bugged me. Potter walked away sighing and I don't care. I was bored and soon time to go to class. I hummed carol of the bells and my friends snickered. I prefer to not go into deep details about the boring classes (I already know the spells and I know how to follow what the Potion book says). Well during DATDA, I sliently degreased Snape's hair and Snape blamed Potter then I said "Oh Snape you miss your beloved greasy hair. The girls might want you more if you clean yourself every day or every other day." That was when Snape figured it was me that did that to him. Well after class...Mark and Tom had to go use the toliet.

I said to Snape while smirking "Oh and I can give you a make over so I do not have the need to puke whenever I see you G-String."

Snape sneered "No way Mudblood."

I rolled my eyes and about to response until Potter yelled "Don't call her that!"

Snape repiled "That is what she is after all she is a muggle-born witch."

Well during the summer I found out that I was adopted, but hey I'm not saying anything. I just stated to Snape "Your a half-blood and your ugly plus you can't get a girlfriend or even a boyfriend..Heck you can't even pay a whore enough money to have sex with you."

Snape snapped "Shut the fuck up Evans."

I smirked and repiled "It is true some do fuck while standing up...I think if you ever did have sex it would be up your judgemental ass."

Well Potter was out of the picture due to the fact he was shocked at being ignored.

Snape sneered "I hate you mudblood."

I rolled my eyes and stated "And Snape your not a pureblood...Your mother's madien name is Prince and she's a pureblood, but yet she married a muggle man...So in reality you are 1/2 of what you call me...So you must half hate yourself..."

Snape sneered "Fuck you."

I wrinkled my nose and repiled "No Thanks...Your ugly plus oh so very insulting..."

Needless to say Potter was still shocked that we ignored him completely.

Snape snapped "why the hell would I fuck you."

I stated "You did when you said 'Fuck You' and I ask why would I ever have sex with you or let you have sex with me...Unless I was dead and you unbury me..."

There was a moment of slience and Snape sneered "That would be so damn sick and something a desperate person would do...Like Potter's friend Pettigrew."

Potter yelled at Snape looking very ticked "Peter would not fuck someone that is dead!"

Now Potter speaks and he is pissed at Snape. I rolled my eyes and walked away, but not before charming there robes a bright pink that has in big gold letters on the back (Potter's Bitch) and (Snape's Bitch). I laughed softly to myself those two assholes derserved it and besides they are too busy yelling at each plus hexing each other.

I found Tom and Mark..Time flew by and it was time for dinner..Sadly Black noticed Potter's robes as Snape and Potter were fighting...And damn him for fixing Potter's robe...I of course told Tom and Mark all about it..We laughed and some people thought we were crying..Werid I know, but it happens.

Potter asked me out and I told him "No, Potter your Snape's Bitch."

Potter gapped at me and we left the eating area as Potter yelled "I'm not Snape's Bitch!"

Tom and Mark said to me "As always Lily you can tick people off or cause them to gape in amazement."

I rolled my eyes and smiled. I repiled "It is a gift."

I went to the bed and put charms on it of course. I took out my journal and wrote in it.

Dear Happiness That Was Once Gone,

**Day Five 6th year of Hogwarts**

_Today was kind of fun. I insulted Snape and Potter. Yet Potter still asks me out even though I say no...I lied I shout out No and some other things..I have the gift of ticking people off and causing them to gape like a fish out of water..Damn I wished I had something to take a picture with and hmmm...I must come up with an idea...Wonderful blackmail pictures..I remember each event very clearly..Class went by so fast and soon it will be the weekend..I hope...Hmm my life so far not boring at all far from it really to be honest..The question is when will Potter ever get a clue? The world may not ever know..Hm nothing else to report really..So away to dream dream land for me. _

_**It is oh so much fun,**_

_**Insulting people,**_

_**It feels great and keeps me on my toes.**_

_By Lily Evan_

I smirked and went to sleep.

-------

Please review and no flamers. Thank You.


	14. What

I woke up and I took a bath not a shower this morning. I smirked and decided to rebel by not wearing my uniform, but wearing my school robes of course. I wore a black skirt and it goes three inches above my knees. My shirt was green and it has short sleeves plus it is tight. My dark red hair is straight and I put on my black shoes. I know I look like a slytherin, but who cares? I'm wearing what I want to wear.

I walked to the common room and waved at Tom and Mark. They waved back and they noticed that I was not wearing my uniform.

Tom asked me with a raised eyebrow "Why are you out of uniform? Why didn't you tell us that you were going to do that today?"

We decided to move else where. I rolled my eyes and charmed both of their outfits into something else. They still have on their school robes and they smirked. Mark decided to charm Tom's jeans into a pink mini skirt along with a light pink shirt, but with black shoes. Tom rolled his eyes and turned the mini skirt into a scarlet color and the shirt to a yellow color. I charmed his hair to grow all the way to his hips plus made his hair a bright blond color. I also had made sure that he has on a padded bra and I snickered as did Mark. I put red lipstick, golden eye shadow and black eye liner on Tom. I cast a charm so that everyone expect James and Sirius to see Tom in a uniform (James and Sirius will see not see them in uniforms and they would think Tom is a girl due to how he looks). It was a great idea I must say and now for Mark. I grinned evily and Mark just sighed and rolled his eyes at me.

Mark now has on a black mini skirt, a tight scarlet shirt (With a padded bra on) and black high heel boots. Same charm on him as Tom (Everyone expect James and Sirius will see him in a uniform) and damn I'm smart. I charmed Mark's hair to go to his waist and to be the color black.

I put red lip stick, scarlet eye shadow, light amount of blush and eye liner on Mark. I cast a charm on their lips so that it will have a clear lip cover over it (In the case of being kissed, it won't count due to the fact it is like tape on one's mouth unless the person decides to french kiss...) and I smiled. I'm sure Black will fall for it and I just smile at the thought.

I grabbed Mark and Tom's hand and off to the eating area we go. Everytime I say Tom, they (Potter and Black) will hear Trixie. Everytime I say Mark, they will hear Mary. So we sat down and Black walked over to us.

I said to them "Tom and Mark, Black is coming over."

Black said to them "Hello ladies I over heard your names. Trixie and Mary right?"

They nodded and then Black kissed them on the lips. I struggled to keep my laughter down and most everyone gasp in the eating area. Of course Black didn't know why at all and kept on hitting on 'Trixie' and 'Mary'. Mark and Tom were not pleased at all, but Black didn't care at all.

I started to laugh loudly and once I started I couldn't stop. Potter came over and asked me "Lily, Are you alright?"

I snickered and repiled inbetween breaths "Your-Friend-Is-A-Moron-They are not chicks at all."

Black stopped flirting and said "What..."

I took a deep breath and undid the charm then placed the same charm in where everyone else see's which is Tom and Mark in a uniform. So now Black and Potter see that those two are boys not girls. Black gasped and then started coughing. Potter was confused and then still confused. I did not listen in class at all today and soon it was late. I wrote in my journal after charming my bed.

Dear Happiness That Was Once Gone,

**Day Six 6th year of Hogwarts**

_Today was quite fun. Man Sirius didn't see it coming at all. Tom and Mark dressed like girls, but everyone else saw them in uniforms. Now the school thinks Sirius is gay and Potter didn't fall for it for some reason. Oh yeah that's right, Potter claims to love me, but I believe he is lying to me. _

_**It is fun,**_

_**To trick people,**_

_**I could do this all day long.**_

_By Lily Evan_

I smirked and went to sleep.

-------

Please review and no flamers. Thank You.


	15. Taste of lemons

I yawned and then went to the bathroom to take a shower. I'm always first to get ready and first girl to be at the common room. I put on my uniform after I used a drying spell of course and I walked to the common room. Today I waited for Tom and Mark for about two minutes. They waved at me and walked over to me.

I said them in a matter of fact voice "I know how to piss both Snape and Potter at the same time..."

Tom and Mark muttered "You wouldn't."

I stated "I would and I'm not scared of that greasy git...Of course before doing the deed...I would charm his hair to be ungreasy and transform his clothing into something more suitable...I mean come on his robe flares out like a bat..."

They snickered and so did I. I'm brave, but I'm not a moron (As if I would do the 'deed' with Snape having greasy hair and bat like robes...Heck no.) and at times I'm quite clever.

Mark said to me "You don't have to do this at all."

Tom shuddered and said to me "Talk about gross."

I rolled my eyes and repiled "If you two could live through Black's flirting and gross actions...I will live."

Tom shudders and muttered "Wish you luck lilly billy silly."

Mark smiled and said to me "Your lily, crazy like a billy wig and silly enough to do what you are going to do to Snape..Think he'll run away?"

I stated "The worse that could happen is if Snape french kisses me...Remember if I put up four fingers SAVE ME...Okay?"

Mark and Tom nodded. I think this would piss off Snape and Potter. Maybe even get Potter turned off since who in the right mind would still chase a person after they give Snape a (Hopefully) quick kiss (Unless Snape decides to think what the hell, I hate Potter more and yeah I would be doomed. which is why Tom and Mark will be there just in case things get ugly...Cross that out even more ugly than what it is already...I mean gross kissing Snape..Potter will be turned off and Snape will be pissed.) unless the person is crazy.

Before I knew it, the time has come and I was not happy at all (I mean after all who would be unless they were insane...I'm a little insane, but not THAT insane). I sliently degreased Snape's hair (Also decided to have his hair smell like white Lily's...I like how the flower smells.) and transformed his clothing.

Mark and Tom keeping a close eye on me (Just in case I need to be saved...If Snape turns lustful.) for that I'm happy that they are watching because I might die from kissing the lips of the creature called Snape.

I took a deep breath, Walked in a pissed off manner toward Snape (Snape having the What-The-Hell-Did-I-Do look plus sneering...Yeah sneer when your confused..No wonder Malfoy and his girlfriend sneered a lot.), I slapped him on the cheek and gave him a quick kiss on the lips (Potter was watching in shock and Snape was shocked as well.) then stormed off. Mark and Tom were laughing madly. We heard Snape yell "That damn MUDBLOOD took my first kiss!", Potter yelled back "Don't call Lily that you greasy git!" and Snape yelled "And I no longer have greasy hair due to the fact she ungreased it moron!".

I laughed a deranged one after all who wouldn't after kissing Snape. We got some funny looks from other students, but we didn't care. I snickered and said to them "I knew it. Snape never got kissed."

Mark stated "No one would want to kiss that guy."

Tom stated "No one would want to tap that guy."

I stated "He tasted like lemons...Sour like his personality..Bitter too."

We laughed and people looked a wee bit creeped out.

I said to them "Remember that terrible soda...Tab."

Tom stated "The worst soda ever."

Mark smirked and said "Wonderful to force someone to drink that soda."

Tom muttered "You lied to me..You said it was wonderful."

Mark stated "I did not say why..."

Tom sneered "You should of gone to Slytherin and french Snape."

Mark rolled his eyes and repiled "And you should of been Huffly Puffy."

I smiled and told him "Mark, You just mocked the founder of that house."

Mark smiled and repiled "And you hate the color yellow."

I stated "The color yellow looks like pee."

Tom muttered "Knew you would say that Pily Spicy Lily."

Mark and I had to laugh at that new nickname for me. We played card games and Mark keeps on winning almost every single time. We do not bet any money...Maybe candy that we hate, but not the candy that we like because we do not want to take that risk..After a while it was time for bed and I did the charms around my bed then wrote in my journal.

Dear Happiness That Was Once Gone,

**Day seven 6th year of Hogwarts**

_Today was funny and gross. Funny about how pissed Potter and Snape were about it. Gross because I kissed Snape (I was smart enough to degrease his hair first and transform his robes that make him look like a bat) and he tased like lemons. I hate lemons because they are sour and yellow. I hate the color yellow for one it looks like pee and gross I know. Tom and Mark were there to save me if Snape got only lustful idea's (Potter would of killed Snape). _

_Man I feel tired and I'm totally am going to take a shower in the morning._

_**I'm glad,**_

**_To be alive,_**

**_To be well,_**

**_To be myself,_**

**_I hate Snape and Lemons._**

_By Lily Evan_

I smirked and went to sleep.

-------

Please review and no flamers. Thank You.


	16. News Paper

I have been busy with school and I hope that you all will enjoy this chapter.

_Lily Evans View_

---------

I remembered what happened last year when Malfoy was still around and it was so damn funny. I flipped my diary to my Fifth Year Day 16.

_Dear Whoever let it be my future child, but not the bitches AKA Loosy Malfoy, McPothead, G-String Snape and Blackie._

_**5th Year at Hogwarts Day 16**_

_Today was funny, Want to know why and I'll you why of course. It was such a quiet and peaceful day out Hogwarts, I was merely staring at the wall until some rude bastard bumped into me. The rude bastard was Malfoy and at the moment ruined my day of staring at the wall for no reason at all._

_So Malfoy acted as if it did not happened and merely stated "Oh it was only you figures."_

_I said to him in a dry kind of tone "Yeah Blondie it's me Evans the one who nearly fell straight on her ass. You Blondie are the guy who will hexed by me. Your not even listening you moron."_

_Malfoy was staring lustfully at a girl and it so happens to be __Narcissa Black the vainest girl in Slytherin. Hmm perfect match Vain plus Vain equals a very vain child. Very Vain Hmm VV. Now I smirked and I knew what Malfoy wanted._

_I called out "Narssy Vain Black, Lucy Loose Malfoy wants to speak to you and he was staring at you! Looks to me he was striping you with his eyes!"_

_That vain girl looked at me as if I was on some drugs, I glared at her and Malfoy walked over to her. Malfoy said to her "That mudblood is insane."_

_I walked away and the next day I found them (Malfoy and Narcissa) kissing. It looks like that they are dating now and it is like killing two birds with one stone. _

_Rather funny right? Now I can come up with some more things to say. Oh man I can just image the looks on their faces when I say 'Hey Miss Vain, Oh exuse me I meant hello to both of you when I said Miss Vain and please go on with your drabble about the world today.' Of course they would be pissed off and not laugh at all. Heh I wonder why?_

_Anyway Night to myself._

_**Oh the things I shall say,**_

_**Millions of things come to mind,**_

_**When I see those two vain people together,**_

_**Oh my I wonder what they shall do,**_

_**Oh my it is a good thing I'm wonderful at magic,**_

_**Or I would be dead meat.**_

_By Lily Evans_

I grinned to myself and I walked to the bathroom to take a shower. I saw my best friends Tom and Mark. I thought of an idea and I wanted to say it before I forget it.

I said to Tom and Mark "News paper."

Tom looked confused and so I said "We can make a news paper, It could be called uh--"

Mark sighs and said to me "Love Story's Of Wizards, Witch's and Muggles."

I said to them "Or LSOWWAM for short."

Tom repiled "Or LS."

Mark rolled his eyes and told us "Love Story's Of Wizards, Witch's and Muggles sound better plus classy."

I hummed and then said to Mark "Your right and today we do not have class."

Tom chuckled and then said to me "Today is Monday."

I rolled my eyes and repiled "Skipping class today, I'll pretend to be sick and I'll be working on the newspaper."

Tom decided to go to class, but Mark stayed. So I turned to Mark and said to him "Now what shall it be about besides Love Story's."

Mark repiled "French sentences, Your thoughts about love and dating, Poems about love and so on. "

I nodded and stated "Wonderful Thinking."

So the hours went by and class was over. Yep Mark and I just go some house elf to bring us up some food his name was Folly. House Elves love to cook and clean it would just break it's heart to be free. I bet the Malfoy's house elf would have some major issues what with the Malfoy's being the owner. My or rather I should say Our newspaper is completed. The newspaper was dark blue in color and it's letters were a light blue. I do so love the color blue and despite what people may think I do not love the color green the best. The color Green is 2nd and Blue is 1st.

Love Story's Of Wizard's, Witch's and Muggles

By LTM

Where we live at there sure is a lot of drama and it comes down to Love. To start off our first Newspaper we shall tell of a Muggle Love Story. Yes it is true, We saw and heard due to their yelling.

There was a teen girl named Villy and she was a nice one always smiling. Strange enough when she falls down she laughs and of course people stare because they have nothing better to do. So Villy has a huge crush on Rai and Rai was a nice one too. However a bitch named Hailly blackmailed Rai into dating her and he was quite sad because he loves Villy. In the end Rai broke it off, Everyone heard Hailly scream (One AM in the morning) that Rai was in Porn and everyone didn't cares because it was One in the damn morning.

I woke up due to Hailly's scream, I walked outside and kicked her ass. My two best friends cheered me on, Somehow Villy gathered her strength up and told Rai how she felt. I had Hailly in the choke hold when I saw Villy and Rai kiss, but of course Hailly saw and she cried. I let her fall and Hailly cried on the dirty sidewalk.

Villy and Rai were really happy. They didn't do the whole PDA and their still nice too. Now they sing together and pass out treats to everyone even to the assholes.

In ending Blackmail sometimes does not work out, one sided love is never fun and tell your feelings before that person gets blackmailed.

-----------

This week's french sentence

L 'amour est sans doute l'emotion humaine la plus forte

Love is perhaps the most important human emotion.

----------

Love can be painful,

Love can be like poison,

Yet Love is beautiful,

It is like life,

Yet it can be the death of you.

By L

---------

Our thoughts about Love is that it is real, but it is difficult to find. We have not found someone who we really do love. Heck it might take years, but we have each other. Friendship is the best thing in the world plus family….Unless your family are complete and utter jerks…

--------

In closing this is all, but fear not there shall be more next week! If you have any letters you wish to send then please place them into the box. Fear not the box can not be broken into since we are not dumbasses. Bye for now.

**End**

Mark, Tom and I grinned to each other. I had already placed the box thing on the table in the common room. Mark and I already made copies. Now all of the student bodies have one even the Slytherins. Yep and I wonder what they will say. Damn I'm so tired and I went to my bed to sleep. Screw it I'll write in my journal later. Oh damn might as well do this right now.

Dear Happiness That Was Once Gone,

**Day Eight 6th year of Hogwarts**

_We now have a news paper and I (Plus Mark) skipped class. Of course Tom gave me my make up work. Damn homework I'll do that junk later. I'm bloody tired._

_**Sleeping is quite a wonderful thing to do,**_

_**I could sleep on for forever.**_

_By Lily Evans_

I yawned and then I went to sleep.

--------------

Please Review and I hoped that you all liked this chapter later.


	17. Periods of dudes,Slut Sandy, Annoying

Sorry, but I have been with school and I can't wait until summer. This is in Lily's View.

--

I woke up early and decided to not ditch class. I took a quick shower, dried my hair using magic and got dressed in the uniform. Of course I decided to put a little butterfly symbol on the end of both sleeves of the black robe and it looked to be flying. I walked down stairs to find Mark and Tom talking to each other.

I called out to my best friends "Hey Tom, Mark catch me!"

Yes I decided to jump from the stair case and yes they caught me before I fall upon the floor. Tom and Mark grinned at me.

Mark stated "You should put on some more weight Lils."

Tom agreed and stated "Yes that is correct."

I stated flatly "It's not my fault that I can't stay still for a long time and eat a lot of healthy foods that can make me gain weight. Oh and I know for a fact that I can carry You or Mark."

Mark said to me "Yeah and we can carry you also Lily."

Tom told me "Yep we all strong."

I grabbed their sleeves and put little flying butterfly on the end of both sleeves of their black robes. We high fived each other, I high fived both of them after all I have two hands and Mark and Tom high fived each other. It was a group high five and it was fun.

Mark stated "We better get to the great hall now."

We decided to run, laughing and people staring at us as if we were insane or crazy. It didn't matter because we are enjoying our life and having fun. We have now arrived at the eating area and we sat down next to each other as follows Mark, Me and Tom.

I ate my beloved strawberry pancake and covered it with strawberry syrup plus a little butter. Mark ate strawberry waffles with some butter. Tom ate strawberry pop tarts and added syrup to it.

Afterwards we had to go to class, Mark goes with the other seventh years while Tom and I went to our sixth year class. I listen and answer the questions correctly. Which earns our house some points. Later at lunch time someone decided it would be wonderful to see me in only my underclothing. Of course I didn't mind since right away I undid the spell and summoned that guy's wand. I was tempted to break it along with Mark and Tom. However I settled for making the guy nude in the eyes of the students, but not in the eyes of the staff of course. That spell lasts for about let's see maybe a week and next time he'll think about it before casting. Oh and it is a timed spell. Oh and for good measure all three of us punch him in the belly. He looked about ready to cry and we just smirked. The staff was not here currently due to the fact they were having a important meeting.

Then Potter decided to walk up towards me and say to me "I love it when you teach others not to mess with you. Now will you go on a date with me and become my girlfriend?"

I snapped "No Potter you pest and think that I would forgive you so easily. Now go before I hex you so bad that you would cry."

Potter sighed and then left going to his friends. We did a group high five and damn now time to go back to class. I listen to the lessons and Tom listens too. The reason is because Potter is sending me notes in the middle of class time and yeah my excuse is listening to the damn lesson. Damn that Potter and the lessons.

Dinner time already and I hear Mark calling to us "Hey Sunlily and my little brother Tom come over here."

We walked over to Mark and I asked him "What is it Mark?"

Mark replied after he showed us his smirk "I charmed the guys in my year to look like girls to the others expect to me, you and Tom of course."

Tom grinned and then asked "What did they say or do brother?"

Mark stated "Started to go on as to how sexy/cute our little snow Lily and saying vulgar things as to what they want to do to her. I of course was pissed off and I hope they get screwed by some dude."

I'm pissed off and I asked "Now where are those son of a bitch's at right now."

So Mark was showing the way with Tom and I following. Oh how those bastards shall pay for what they talk about how they want me in a vulgar way.

Well Mark's roommates are Johnny McCarol, Tony Jones, Cindy Sanderson and Alva McKelly. Hah who would name a son Cindy? Almost feel sorry for the bastard. Those fools shall suffer. After all I'm The Lily Evans and I'm Great At Magic. See I'm not Meek nor Shy. I saw Mark's roommates and they are shorter than me by an inch. They are shorter than Mark and an inch shorter than Tom. I'm at Tom's height and screw it all it doesn't really matter. I smirked at them and they appeared to be shock. Well they most of thought I was sweet and nice Lily Evans. Oh what idiots they must be in order to think that about me. I was wearing black jeans, a black shirt and a black leather jacket plus boots, but to others it appears as if I'm still in school uniform expect to the staff.

I sneered "Think I would ever considered to be your plaything or sex toy or any sick and twisted fantasies that you dream at night about or day dreaming during the lessons. Two little words boys, Hell no. Now for that insult I will do something cruel to all of you"

I shall test this lovely hex that I created onto them and the affect is known to me for I had tested this out before on one person. The result was what I had wanted it to do to that guy.

I muttered "Regles."

Then the guys (Johnny, Tony, Cindy and Alva) groaned in pain. Mark and Tom knows what it does since I did this once before on some dude. The guy Cindy has long light blond hair with scarlet on the ends, pale, dark stormy eyes, shorter than me and skinny. Alva has mid length dirty blond hair, pale, light green eyes, shorter than me and skinny.

Johnny (Shorter than me, mid length black hair, pale face, haze eyes and skinny) asked me while groaning in pain "What the hell did you do to us?"

I merely smirked and Tony (Shorter than me, short dark brown hair, pale gray eyes, pale and thin) told me while in pain "You damn bitch."

I replied to them while smirking "Here's a hint it lasts for three or more days."

Mark replied to them right after me "Females get them--"

Tom finished Mark's sentence "Once a month. Well luckily for you--"

I finished Tom's sentence "will not bleed, but instead you'll have--"

All of us finished my sentence "Major cramps and wild ass mood swings. Yes you will be hated and people will think of you as insane. Well instead of the normal three or more days. This shall last for about two weeks. Oh and no one shall believe you. Oh and this spell was created so don't bother looking it up. Bye dumbasses."

Yes we practiced this dialog just in case this happened and that was weeks ago. Yes I used the spell during the summer time and it was not on a muggle. It was on Snape since he lives nearby and I happen to hate him. Anyway luckily for me when I have my periods I do not feel any pain and I do not take any pills. No mood swings and only you know the red stuff. We did a group high five and went on our way.

I heard a voice and it was my damn roommate Sandy McCarson. A complete and utterly annoying person. She's all about the gossip mill, total slut, a cheater (Cheats on her boyfriends), Has multiple boy toys, loud and stupid. Plus she wants what she can't have which happens to be my best friends Mark and Tom.

Sandy says to us in the sicking sweet voice "Hello Lily, Aime and Rene."

Yes Tom and Mark were annoyed because they do not like being called by their real names and especially not by someone that is not their best friend. Tom's real name is Aime and Mark's real name is Rene.

No Sandy's real hair color is not blond, She had dyed her hair blond and this is the reason as to why blonds are wrongly assumed of being dumb is because of people dying their hair blond. Yep it is not right at all and Sandy did that during third year and her real hair color is black. I can see the roots and I'm annoyed because I'm noticing details when I'm not listening whatever the hell she is talking about because I for one hate her. Yes I have a habit of noticing minor things when I'm not listening at all. Heck she is even using colored lenses to make her eyes appear to be a light blue and her real eye color happens to be a light shade of gray. Mark and Tom didn't look happen at all as Sandy was talking to them.

I stated "Get lost already McCarson."

She smiled then replied "No Lily I shall not leave. I happen to enjoy talking to Aime and Rene."

The two of them twitched a little because they were pissed off beyond words.

I laughed in a mocking way then said to her in a sicking sweet voice "Well Easy Sandy they didn't enjoy being flirted at by a slut such as yourself. So do leave before we make you. So run along or we meant do something that can cause us to go to that awful Wizard/Witch prison. I heard it is not a nice place."

Now Sandy stormed off in a huff and we happily waved bye.

I stated to them "As you know that was one of my roommates and she is Sandy McCarson."

We walked to the common room and I saw Potter with his buddies Peter The Rat Boy, Sirius The So Called Player and Remus The Perfect.

I heard Sirius saying "I saw these four hot chicks and there names were Jenny, Sala, Sindy and Salva. Funny that I never saw them before now and they seemed confused when I flirted with them."

Tom, Mark and I shared a smirk. It must have been Johnny, Tony, Cindy and Alva. Potter noticed me and called out "Lily please be my girlfriend!"

I yelled "No Potter you are too much of a jerk and you have been one to me since year one!"

I walked up the staircase and went onto my bed. I took out my jornal and flipped it open to a blank area. I took out my pen which happened to a light blue this time and wrote.

**Day Nine 6th year of Hogwarts**

_Today was fun, I decided to jump from the stair way from the side and my best friends (Tom and Mark) caught me before I hit the floor. I had made Mark's 7__th__ year roommates have periods (Only major cramps, wild ass mood swings and it lasts for two weeks). Mark's roommates are Johnny McCarol, Tony Jones, Cindy Sanderson and Alva McKelly. Mark is the one who made those four appear as girls in the students eyes expect to himself, me and Tom. Sandy McCarson too many names to call her, but I'll choose Easy Cheating Gossiping Slut and she tried to flirt with Tom and Mark. It did not work out at all for her._

_I heard Sirius or as I call him Potter's Bitch. Heard him talk about the four chicks and I know he was talking about Mark's roommates, but of course they do not know that they are actually dudes due to the spell that Mark casted. Potter once again asked me out and I do not like him for he is a jerk. I might give him a chance during 7__th__ year and if he is not a jerk. Then I will give him a chance and say Yes. However if he screws up then I won't ever give him a chance. One chance only and any more would be useless. _

_**I feel so alive,**_

_**When I take risks,**_

_**I feel happy,**_

_**When I cause chaos.**_

_By Lily Evan_

I fell asleep and wonder what the morning will bring. I wonder what shall I do next?

--

Please review and the chapters will be uploaded faster. Please no flames and Thank You.


	18. Sound of giggles and Sulky

Please read and review. Thank You.

--

I awoke to the sound of giggles and turns out I over slept today due to the fact I went to sleep late. I sighed softly and went to the oh so called lovely bathroom to change into the uniform. I brushed my hair out and then decided to pull it back into a bun with a sliver hair thing. I glanced around the room and it was messy everywhere expect by my bed. I changed the color of the sheets to a lovely shade of blue and my other roommates had their sheets be pink. I really do not like the color pink plus it clash's against my scarlet hair. Unlike Malfoy I refuse to say beautiful hair despite how some other people call it and the main example being Potter that calls my hair beautiful. I really do not like my roommates at all and too bad I was stuck with them. They clearly do not like me and hate me for Potter is always seeking me out now a days. I really do not give a give and where the hell is chocolate when you need it? I bought some chocolate, but I bet one of my bitchy roommates stole them.

I gracefully walked down the stairway then I saw Tom and Mark waiting patiently. I waved at them and then stated in a mono tone voice "I hate when I can't seem to fall asleep. I'll most likely will end up having bags under my eyes. It is annoying to look at in the mirror."

Tom stated while smiling "I couldn't sleep either Lily Billy Silly Hilly Milly Gilly."

Tom had some minor bags under his eyes and looked a bit tired. He was of course wearing his own school uniform and has his black bag on his back.

Mark stated while raising an eyebrow "Nor I."

Mark was yawning a little and of course hid his mouth every single time he yawned. Yeah sating stuff in that manner doesn't help at all, but it doesn't matter. Lately I have noticed a change and it was not a good one at all. I know it deals with the Daily Wizards newspaper and yeah the news has been despairing for years. Sure it started out as just a Dark wizard gaining some power, but now he is out killing and destroying lives. I try not to think at it because then I would become what the others are doing which is despairing. The girls that were giggling most likely did that to avoid as to how they feel and that is annoying in the damn morning. I better say something before my best friends worry about me.

I sighed and then said to them in a voice full of dramatic despair "I awoke to the giggles of those giggling girls. It was terrible with a capital T. Do you understand my pain."

Man I really should consider becoming an actress later in life. I have some people that conspire against me and hate me. Well actually Snape is the one that really really hates me and conspires against me. While some other people act as if I do not exist and it can be a bit annoying at times. Honestly those people have no manners at all. I decided to listen to Tom now since his mouth is now moving.

Tom replied to me while having a thoughtful face "Hmm yes indeed a crowd of people giggling in the morning can be terribly annoying when one wakes up."

I noticed Potter corner of the room was being sulky about something and it is annoying when someone is being sulky. The corner of the room seemed to be charmed a dark blue color with some grey clouds floating. It must have been Black who did that for Potter seemed to all too sulky to do anything at all. Maybe Potter is just use to be being spoiled by whoever that was raising him or something? Just like a brat and damn it is so bloody annoying! I feel like slapping him or hexing him with a damn cheering spell.

Mark noticed that I was looking at Potter with an annoyed look on my face and then stated to me "Lily I know that Potter is being all sulky and it is annoying."

Tom grinned at me and suggested a cheering charm that will last until 8:35PM. I did the charm without voicing the spell and suddenly Potter was looking all cheerful. Potter's friends looked quite surprised and I just smirked to myself. We left the common room to go to the eating area. We had our breakfast and left to go to class. Mark's roommates still in pain and I just had to smirk when I saw them.

Sirius Black decided to use his wand to spray water on me and I just said to him with a smile on my face "Thanks for the help Potter's Bitch or maybe Potter's Pimp. Which sounds better Tom Of The Beanstalk?"

Black did not seem pleased as to what I had said and Potter was just smiling. Most likely because he doesn't know what the hell is going on and looked as if he was on some type of drug. I just had to smile at that and Black looked confused. Tom turned toward me with a grin and whatever he will say will make Black going from confused to pissed in under one minute.

Tom snickered and then replied in joyful voice "Hmm what about Peter's Bitch."

I was right for Black looked beyond pissed and about to hex us with something that would cause us some major pain, but then it was luckily time for class to begin. I high fived Tom and we smirked at each other. I saw that greasy person Snape and I really do hate that guy. Tom, Mark and I live near where Snape lives. Well this hate that I have for Snape started before Tom and Mark lived here for they had lived in France. Any way I guess it all started when I was five years old (Yeah Tom and Mark moved here when I was five years and six months old ). It was a day after I got my beloved journal when I started to hate Snape. I had just disliked the bastard when I first meet him. Yeah I'm just not listening to the adults teaching, but instead I go deep into thought. Tom would let me know when class has ended. Any way the day after I got my lovely blue journal I went from disliking him deeply to hating him deeply. The cause was 

Snape decided to use some damn chemical that burns onto my favorite layered skirt that I had left outside with my other gift's(The skirt was a present from someone). Yes I had a little party the day after my birthday and my so called parent's had decided to invite every single kid in the neighborhood and around the area (ten blocks away even). Snape did that when my parents were not around and he had the nerve to smirk at me. Yes I had punched him square on the jaw and he had cried out in pain. Yes Snape deserved pain for years and years. The layered skirt was a pretty shade of blue and Snape had ruined it. Yes I do hold a grudge and will not let it go. Snape for the record did more stuff and he had to pay. When I first meet Snape (I was three years old) it was dislike at first sight. I glared at him and he glared at me. It was a tie with the glaring contest. The dislike it grew into hate and lives on still to this day. I highly doubt it will ever fade away.

I'm not completely shocked, but my dad is not my real dad. My mom had an affair and it was with a wizard. My mom is a pureblood witch, but somehow fell in love with a muggle. Then had an affair and the wizard was a pureblood. I found this out when I finally decided to cast a spell on myself to tell me who was my father and mother. I did that after my fifth year during summer time. Yes I uncovered the secret and imagine almost everyone thinking I'm a muggle-born. Anyway as if I'll ever tell anyone about the truth, Of course Tom and Mark know about it since they helped with the spell.

I sighed deepy and then muttered to Tom in a bored voice "I wonder what I shall do now and why has my life got so dull."

Tom replied to me with a huge grin on his mouth "Well take one day at a time and look on the bright side class time is almost over. I had to drag you class to class in your thoughtful state of mind, but luckily you are light as a feather."

Wow I really was out of it and now it is almost lunch time. Then class was over and lunch time is now. We walked to the eating area and saw Mark. He had saved us a spot and I noticed that the cheering charm was still in effect. Yeah Potter doesn't need to be pranked daily and maybe I'm growing a little softer. After lunch was class and then it was dinner time. Snape was glaring at me and I just rolled my eyes. I pissed off and I decided to walk over to Slytherin table to leave him a note and what was written on said note was to the point and it so happened to say loudly:

"Snape, You Need to take a shower you greasy hateful son of a wand From LE."

Snape was not happy at all and the voice of course was not my voice nor my best friends voice. Well Mark and Tom followed me. I was bored out of my mind and I have not ever dated anyone. I don't know anything about LOVE and DESTINY and FATE. I saw Potter walking into the common room looking sad (After all the cheer from a cheering charm it can have some side effects.) and he asked me in a desperate voice that seemed so damn pitiful "Lily Evans will you date me."

The charm had worn off and now he looked so pitiful that I almost said Yes, but I decided to state to him coldly "No."

I might say Yes next year, but not this year. I walked away to go upstairs and I feel less hateful toward Potter. After all Potter has not spread any rumors as of late or anything really to be truthful, but honestly he needs to stop asking me every single day. I pulled out my big blue journal and then I wrote.

**Day Nine 6th year of Hogwarts**

_Today was okay. I spent most of the day deep in thought remembering the past. I do not hate Potter and maybe next year I'll say Yes. To be honest it is quite annoying when he asks me out almost every day. I still hate Snape and that will not change. I wonder what the future shall bring me? Life or Death? Happiness or Sadness? Tears or Laughter? Mark's roommates still have major cramps and mood swings. I have not really thought about it at all, but there is a dark lord Voldermort. He kills muggles and muggle borns. When will he be stopped? Why can't everyone just pull together to kill that batsard? No one wizard can be that powerful. Of course fear is power for the one that causes it. Many are fearful of him and will not do anything. Things will one day change for the better or worse who truly does know what will happen in the future? I think a lot or too little. I notice details sometimes, but other times I do not notice. I notice the change in people and Potter has changed. When did I stop hating Potter? I wonder what love is all about and is that what I'm feeling right now. It matters not for this year is punishment for Potter, but next year will be the correct time. I must go to sleep now._

_**I just feel so odd,**_

_**I feel different,**_

_**I feel not the same as I once did at one point of time.**_

_By Lily Evan_

I closed up my beloved big blue journal and then I went to sleep in my comfy blue bed under the blankets. However sadly that did not last long for my damn roommate Sara McBeauty decided to sing a song that she so happened to make up(Hate to say it, but the song was okay I guess, but I honestly do not know what others would say about it.), but her singing was awful. Sara McBeauty had black hair to her waist, but she decided to bleach it blond. Also has those narrow looking haze eyes and a tan. Her singing voice could break a glass bottle and I wanted to hex the heck of her, but I honestly did not want to get up. However my small blue bottle of sand just broke and I decided that she shall pay. No one will ever get away with waking me up. I picked up my wand from under my light blue pillow and hexed her (She shall be mute for about three days). I was happy for now there was just pure silence just the way that I like it. I smiled to myself and I saw that McBeauty was trying to speak, but failed at it. Damn her song for being stuck in my head as I drifted off to sleep.

"Let the Earth be cleansed of darkness,

Let there be peace.

Please have someone to save us,

To be there for us.

Let there be no more death.

Somebody,

Anyone please save us.

Save us,

From the evils of this world,

From the one who causes terror to be with us,

The one we fear the most,

You-Know-Who."

That was what Sara McBeauty came up with for a song and I guess from it that she fears Voldermort. No one person should be expected to save the world and everyone should stand up not cowering behind someone that is a hero to them. I don't believe in that at all. No matter what happens I shall not be a coward. I would be the one to protect those that can't do that by themselves. I wonder what will happen and how everything will turn out. Sooner or later that damn Voldermort shall be destroyed. I dreamt of my childhood and everything. I had a strange dream and it was someone being destroyed by a blinding green light. I felt tears falling down my cheeks as I was dreaming. Why did I cry?

--

Please Review and No flames. Thank you. More reviews equals faster uploading of chapters. I'm planning to add more writing to my past chapters.


	19. Reason

I awoke and found that I had tear marks on my face then I remembered that dream. I took out my small light blue that I hid inside of my blue pillow case it was my Dream Journal. I turned to a new page and I wrote in a dark blue pen.

Day Ten 6th year of Hogwarts

Strange Dream and A Dream of Drowning Snape & Malfoy

_Last night I had a strange dream it was about someone being killed by a strange blinding green light coming from a wand. I wonder what that dream could mean, but then again it could have been just some crazy dream. Before that strange dream I dreamt that I was drowning Snape and Malfoy in a foul looking potion. I best be getting ready now or else I will not have time to take a shower._

_Dreams,_

_Dreams of the future,_

_Dreams of the past,_

_Dreams full of wishes,_

_Dreams can just be dreams_

_By Lily Evans_

I took a shower and then changed into my uniform. I dried off my hair and brushed it. I picked up my bag and headed downstairs to the common room. I noticed Potter was waiting and my best friends looked annoyed. I ignored Potter and walked over to Mark and Tom. However Potter said to me happily "Hi Lily pleasant morning today."

I sighed then replied "It was until you showed up and it is too early for this Potter."

We walked away, leaving Potter behind and of course we walked to the eating area to eat some food. I just remembered something and I shuddered.

Tom looked at me in a worried sort of way and then asked me "Lily-Bunny what's wrong?"

I replied to him saying "Tom remember when was Halloween time. My mom and dad forgot about the pumpkin for about three months."

Tom shuddered and said to me "I sure as hell remember and it was gross. Sadly you had to clean up the mess and we decided to help you."

Mark stated "The worst thing that happened that year."

I remember the day so clearly and at the time I was eight years old. The pumpkin was decaying still and I used a plastic bag to try and pick it up, but the top came clean off. 

Underneath the top was mold and it really started to smell terrible. Mark was armed with the perfume and spraying it with rapid speed. I really felt like I was going to puke and Tom looked a bit on the sick side. Of course the smell of puke would make it worse and I had sighed sadly. The money had better be good or else I'll be upset. Why didn't my sister have to clean it up too and it was her idea to keep it.

The perfume that Mark was spraying smelled like strawberries and that helped me from puking. Tom and I used a lot of plastic bags. The seeds were all rotting still and mold on it. The smell was overpowering and Tom was looking sicker by the second. Finally all of it was gone, but the liquid was still there on the floor. Tom decided to make the mop water and Mark just kept on spraying the perfume.

Finally Tom had returned with the mop water plus the mop. We started to mop up the pumpkins liquid and it was like liquid due to the fact it was decaying. The pumpkin use to be huge, but then it had shrunk. Needless to say we were and still put off at the thought of pumpkins. Yeah and we can't even look at a pumpkin without feeling sick to our bellies. So all in all that was the worst day of our lives that year.

I looked and saw in the eating hall was some sort of pumpkin breakfast pie. As soon as we saw something related to pumpkins we ditched and decided to go to the kitchens to request some food from the house elves.

I stated "I hate anything that relates to a pumpkin."

Tom and Mark said to me "Yeah pumpkins are pure evil."

Finally arrived inside of the kitchens and found some house elves. I do know the names of the house elves since I have went here a lot during my stay at Hogwarts. House elves like to be ordered and they are not happy if someone were to set them free. After all where could a house elf go since no one would ever want to pay one to work and there are not a lot of House elves. The house elves do not have their own community and what would they do since they like cleaning nothing else. House elves shouldn't be hurt and stuff like that, but it tends to happen in the end just like almost everyone else in the world. One must treat not mistreat house elves, they do not look like it, but they can appear when magic people can't appear to or escape from for the most part.

I said to a house elf "Hello Dotty, My friends and I would like to have strawberry pancakes."

Dotty replied "Of course miss lily and friends."

I said to the House elf Dotty "Thank you Dotty."

Soon the house elves returned with strawberry pancakes and I was happy. Dotty even brought along with her some cups full of milk. We said to the house elves "Thank You."



After all unlike some people we have some manners and not completer assholes. House elves at Hogwarts wear a little uniform it's like a sack, but it has the Hogwarts crest. I turned to Mark and said to him "Sadly it is almost time for class to start."

We said good bye to the house elves and left to go to class. Tom and I sat next together in Potion. I'm great at making Potions and sadly so is G-String Snape. I sometimes call Snape a G-String because when we were eight years old. We were both forced to go to some birthday party and it was at Shelby Corners house. Anyway the adults were away and some kid had a smart idea of playing truth or dare. Well anyway Shelby asked me truth or dare. I choose truth and she asked 'Did you really poison Snape's house plant?'. I had replied "Yes and damn proud of it." Yes there was some gasps at the word damn. Now I asked Snape truth or dare. Snape decided to be so called bold and choose dare(Afterwards he learnt his lesson about being bold).

Anyway I dared Snape to put on whatever I found in Shelby's parents room plus from Shelby's room, also to wear it for the rest of the game and Shelby giggled. So it was okay with her and I choose from Shelby's mother clothing plus from Shelby's clothing. I got the pink G-String from Shelby's mom from the closet. I got the trainer pink bra, mini pink skirt, short sleeve pink shirt and short frilly pink socks from Shelby's room. Oh and got make up from Shelby's mother from the bathroom area. I of course make sure to bring my camera and I had an evil smirk upon my lips.

Snape looked horrified and stupidly went along since he didn't want to be called a chicken. So Snape put all of this stuff on and I helped him with the make-up. He glared at me and muttered "Bitch."

I simply replied "That is what you are, but what am I."

I had put pink blush, pink eye shadow, black massacre, black eye liner on Snape plus brushed his hair out (Shelby's hair brush and his hair is shoulder length), clip on pink hearts (Shelby's clip on earrings) earrings and pink bracelets on his wrists. Oh and a pink heart locket on his neck. Snape was pissed and most likely decided to never be bold or stupid enough to choose dare when it is me choosing.

So we walked out and I took a photo then quickly handed it to Mark. I forced Snape to have his hands to his sides and I was smirking. Mark took several photo's and to this day I still have them. So it is perfect blackmail material and Snape most likely thinks(Hopes) that I no longer have those photo's. On that day I wore all blue, blue skirt, blue shirt, blue socks, blue shoes and blue heart earrings. Needless to say it was pretty damn funny and luckily for Snape his parents didn't find out.

I'm already done with the Potion and so is Snape. We finished at the exact same time and I know that Snape hates me more than Potter. Seriously at the end of the 7th year I'll have to put some sort of spell on Snape to make him forget that hates me. Just in case he become a professor here and if I have a kid then they won't be doomed. It is best to be safe than sorry.

The potion professor was praising both Snape and I over how excellent the potion turned out. Then it time for the next class and I just tuned things out expect casting the spells that I have to cast. Soon it was lunch time and Potter decided to ask me out again. I'm sick and tired of Potter asking me out. I decided to yell at him, Mark and Tom yelled at him too. Potter looked like he had a head ache after all three of us were done yelling at him. The people in the eating area all winced and then glared at Potter because it was all his fault. Yeah and soon it was time for the rest of the classes.

I muttered to Mark hopefully "I hope the strawberry vertigo is still good."

Mark replied simply "It should still be good and don't forget about the sour gummy worms."

Tom said to us with a grin "Imagine if we charmed the sour gummy worms to change the color of our lips….I mean come on changing tongue color is like old."

I replied to him "Speaking of tongues…Tongue twisters are easy."

They both agreed and then I added ",But I'm positive that some of these people can't say the tongue twisters properly."

It was time for class and my mind was blank for I was thinking. Dinner came and past. I walked upstairs and wrote in my lovely journal in blue.

**Day Ten 6****th**** year of Hogwarts**

_Pumpkins are evil and Snape when he was younger incredibility stupid. Today seemed to fly by quickly and Potter once again asks me out. Tom, Mark and I yelled at him. Our peers were pissed at Potter for he was to be blamed._

_Class is easy and I'm feeling a bit bored. The days seem to pass by so quickly yet ever so slow. Nothing else to write about to be honest._

**Being bored,**

**Feeling sleepy,**

**Wanting to sleep,**

**It shows how truly bored we have became to feel such things**

_By Lily Evans_

--

Please Read and then Review. Thank You. Ever had to throw away a three to four month old pumpkin that has been in the house for that amount of time? Anyway hope all of you enjoyed it.


	20. Password

Sorry that I have not uploaded any chapters in a while. I do not own the song from The Rocky Picture Horror Flim.

--

I woke up very early because of a nightmare. I better write it down before I forget it. I took out my dream journal.

**Day Eleven 6th year of Hogwarts**

_I had another nightmare, but this time I saw myself holding something. Then a blinding green light and it is odd that I'm having nightmares. I woke up and now that I'm up I'm staying up since that is the way I Lily Evans follow. When I wake up I usually stay up and can't go back to sleep._

**Holding something,**

**Protecting it,**

**Blinding green light,**

**What can it all mean?**

_By Lily Evans_

Today I shall treat myself to a bath instead of a shower. I walked quietly and sneakily to the prefect bathroom. I had made the sound of walking being silenced by a spell and a spell to make no one see me for about 30 minutes. Of course I brought my own bag that contains strawberry scented shampoo, conditioner and a bar of soap that was in a nice shape of a strawberry. Yes I do in face love strawberries. Oh and in another bag I have my uniform.

I muttered "Strawberry Pancake."

The head boy and girl decided on that password because of the random draw from a hat. Yes Strawberry Pancake was the password that I had wanted to be used. I walked inside of the bathroom and made sure to lock it. There was a picture of a mermaid sleeping and snoring. I decided to silence the snoring and went to the huge bath tub to turn on the water. I turned the thing that causes dark blue bubbles and also the thing that causes there to be a sweet scent of strawberry.

I striped myself of my dark blue night gown and walked into the bath tub. I sighed in bliss because the water was very warm. I had set up something that tells me when 15 minutes have passed. I scrubbed my hair with the shampoo and conditioner. I rinsed my hair in the water and then washed my body. I had about 8 minutes left and I swum in the bath tub. The mermaid was now awake and most likely wondering who is in the bath tub since she can't see me. I unplugged it, walked out of the tub and used the drying spell on myself. I put on my uniform and brushed my hair. I brought my bags with me and then decided to undo the silence spell on the mermaid. Of course the mermaid was pissed off and I left with a smirk on my lips. I went to the common room and up the stairs. I decided to read that spell book that Mark decided to get me during the summer. Before I knew it, Well it was Time for me to go to the common room in order to meet up with Tom and Mark. I jumped down from the stairs and landed perfectly on my feet. Mark and Tom just grin at me. I said to them flatly "See I can land on my feet-"

Tom grins at me and then added happily "Like a graceful-"

Mark added sadly "Kitty cat."

It was fun and this was not planned out. However yesterday it was decided in the morning for me to sound bored, Tom to sound happy and Mark to sound sad. I saw Potter glaring at my best friends and I was pissed off. Then I told Tom and Mark. We decided to yell at the same time and we had yelled with rage "Potter knock it off with that damn glaring directed towards us!"

Potter seemed to be in shock and the Dog Star rolled his eyes then muttered something. We decided to leave in order to walk to the great eating area. Also always we ate some breakfast and of course I had my strawberry pancake. Things have been dull lately and I secretly casted a spell on Snape. The spell caused Snape's robe and uniform to turn into a dress. He was in a light pink dress and high heels on his feet. Snape was glaring at me and looked to be pissed off. Yeah this is why we must watch our drinks and make sure that there is no poison.

Snape and I fight in private due to the fact we do not want to get in trouble and then be stuck with each other. It happened once and we caused some damage even without our wands. We were assigned to clean the floors and handed muggle cleaning products plus two huge buckets. This was sometime during first year and yes we hate each other. Anyway I decided to dump a bucket full of soapy water on Snape's hair and I was smirking about it. Then Snape decides to toss a bucket at me and it was empty. So I easily caught it and hit Snape with it repeatly then he got smart enough to run to get another bucket. Snape tossed the soapy water at me and I was pissed. So it was slippery and yet we were throwing punches at each. I give him a bloody nose plus a black eye while he only gave me two bruises on my arms. Somehow we were not caught, we were tired after fighting and decided to finish the cleaning. It is sometimes best to settle things with magic rather than fists.

Needless to say since then we settled things by magic and do not get caught. Sometimes we have duels not to the death, but until one of us gives up or can't do anything. We are both matched in the potions area and it pisses both of us off. I snapped out of my thoughts as I felt Potter's eyes on me staring with a dreamful face. I rolled my eyes and muttered to Tom "Damn Potter staring at me."

Tom muttered back to me "We will get him later after all he is being rude."

I nodded and replied "Honestly it is rude to keep on asking when he can't just talk to me like I'm a person."

Tom whispered "Oh yeah Lils. What did you say to Black's younger brother Regulus when he called you a mudblood? Even though you are not a mudblood at all and we know the truth."

I grinned as I remembered my fourth year of Hogwarts and that little bastard decided to keep on calling me a mudblood. Honestly it can be so very annoying and I was pissed. Snape was passing by me and Black's younger brother called me a mudblood. Of course Snape decided to watch and act as if it was some damn movie. I had glared hatefully at Regulus and I decided what I would yell. I had a smirk on my face and laughing like a crazy person, but of course Regulus looked freaked out plus green in the face. I had sneered to Regulus "Oh sick and awful person who takes advantage of their older brother. Getting him drunk, making him more of a moron and then doing the deed to him. Oh what a sick and twisted thing to do, but very much so Slytherin thing to do to someone."

Yes Regulus looked green at the face looking sick and most of all confused. Snape was smirking and then I decided to add "Oh and you are so pathetic that you turn to Snape and even your own brother for sex. You horny little incest bastard."

Now Snape looks pissed and decided to hex me while Regulus throws up. Luckily I dodged that hex and sent one back. Yes we had a mini duel and then we heard sounds of foot steps. We stopped and then left the scene leaving a Regulus that looked quite ill. I replied to Tom "Yes and I remember when Malfoy was a 'Sweet transvestite'."

Tom asked me after laughing loudly for a little while "Lily what did you do to him?"

I replied "Well remember that song from the rocky picture horror flim and one of the songs was called sweet transvestite. Well I was ticked at Malfoy and feeling the need to make him sing a song from a muggle flim. I of course added some more Slytherins due to the fact it was not going to be a solo. Malfoy was singing Frank's part, Snape was Janet and Regulus was Brad. Also the person that thought it was the candy man was Crabbe and Goyle. The one that was with Snape was Black's little brother. Well this happened in my fourth year of Hogwarts. It was quite funny."

I remember it so clearly and it was during dinner time. I had spiked some of the Slytherin's drinks with a potion that makes them sing. Of course as soon as that happens I will sneakily cast a spell on them to change their clothing. Black's little brother in his third year, Snape in his fourth year and Malfoy in his fifth year. Then I noticed that they were finished and about to sing. I transformed their clothing and Malfoy was wearing the same thing that Frank in the movie wore. Snape was in a long white dress and Regulus wore what Brad wore expect the glasses. The two that thought it was the candy man was Crabbe and Goyle.

Malfoy started singing

"_**How d'you do, I  
See you've met my  
Faithful handyman.  
He's just a little brought down  
Because when you knocked  
He thought you were the candy man.  
Don't get strung out by the way I look.  
Don't judge a book by its cover.  
I'm not much of a man by the light of day  
But by night I'm one hell of a lover.  
I'm just a sweet transvestite  
From Transsexual, Transylvania.  
Let me show you around  
Maybe play you a sound.  
You look like you're both pretty groovy.  
Or if you want something visual  
That's not too abysmal,  
We could take in an old Steve Reeves movie."**_

Regulus said to Malfoy** "I'm glad we caught you at home, Could we use your phone? We're both in a bit of a hurry."**

Snape said** "Right."**

Malfoy singed

"_**Well you got with a flat, well, how bout that?  
Well, babies, don't you panic.  
By the light of the night it'll all seem alright.  
I'll get you a satanic mechanic.  
I'm just a sweet transvestite  
From Transsexual, Transylvania.  
Why don't you stay for the night?  
Or maybe a bite?  
**_

_**I could show you my favorite obsession.  
I've been making a man  
With blond hair and a tan  
And he's good for relieving my... ...tension  
I'm just a sweet transvestite  
From Transsexual, Transylvania.  
HIT IT, HIT IT!  
I'm just a sweet transvestite. (Sweet transvestite)  
Sweet transvestite  
From Transsexual, Transylvania.**_

**So - come up to the lab,  
And see what's on the slab.  
I see you shiver with antici - (3 seconds) - pation.  
But maybe the rain  
Isn't really to blame.  
So I'll remove the cause.**

_**But not the symptom.**_"

Heh and besides the singing Malfoy was dancing like a whore. Thankfully all professors were in a meeting again. Everyone in Hogwarts laughed and it was down right funny. Afterwards Malfoy looked at his outfit and everyone laughing. Malfoy glared at everyone and decided to blame it on Potter even though he knew that it was me. I smirked at him and then mouthed "Hey Transvestite."

Malfoy mouthed back "I will get you mudblood bitch."

I said to Tom "AND that is what had happened."

Tom asked me "Did Malfoy get his revenge?"

I replied "In a way yes, but I certainly didn't give a damn."

Tom said to me "Tell me Lily."

I rolled my eyes and told him "Well he had cast a spell on me to wear a slutty Slytherin green mini mini skirt and that was on the next day which so happened to be a Saturday. Also how the hell he knew about the Barbie Girl song I'll never know because he also casted a spell to make me sing it. I told Malfoy that even though I look like a Slytherin slut that I will not have sex with him or perform any sexual acts upon his person. Malfoy looked pissed off and had sneered something about not letting a mudblood do that to him. I had repiled to that by saying to Malfoy so your happy with having sex with your long distant relatives and them having sexual disorders plus there being a possible chance of them giving you some sort of terrible sexually transmitted disease. Malfoy looked sick, but told me that they all use spells to keep that from happening. I told him that there was still a chance and he walked away looking a bit pale. I believe that he was a little worried since he is after all a total slut. The next day however I cast a spell on him to sing the gay Barbie girl song and he wore our house colors. A scarlet mini mini skirt and a slutty golden colored tube top. Plus scarlet high heeled shoes and red lipstick. The other person singing with him was Potter, Snape was Ken and Barbie was Black's younger brother. Need less to say Malfoy, Snape and Black's younger brother all hate me."

Tom stated to me with a small smile "Malfoy and You really do hate each other a whole lot."

I stated flatly "Of course and somehow Snape was Malfoy's so called friend. Bet Malfoy just used him for his skill in potions and maybe even sex when he couldn't get any from his Slytherin sluts that happened to be female or male. Snape most likely wanted to get some sex before he get's old and there is a slim chance anyone would willingly have sex with him. So he might use his potions to get sex from females or males. Better watch your drink or else Snappy will get to you."

After stating this I decided to just go to my bed to sleep, but first things first I wrote in my journal.

**_Hogwarts Year six Day Elven_**

_Today was a bit dull, but I told Tom about what I had forced(By magic) Malfoy and some other Slytherins sing. A song from The Rocky Picture Horror Flim. I'm lazy and tired right now. _

**A day dull,**

**Makes one feel sleepy and lazy**

**_By Lily Evans_**

I went to sleep as I hide my journal inside of my beloved fluffy pillow.

--

Please review and no flames. Thank You.


	21. Letters

Sorry it has been a while since I last uploaded a new chapter, but I added more writing on chapter 20.

--

I woke up early and I took a shower then changed into my school uniform. I used a drying spell on my hair then I brushed it out. Today I decided to put it up in a pony tail and I used a dark blue hair thing. I walked downstairs and saw my two best friends yelling at Potter. I rolled my eyes and then walked up to Mark. I asked Mark while having a raised eyebrow "What did the asshole say or do now? It is too early in the morning and we have not yet had food."

Mark answered me simply with "Potter was muttering to himself about saying a spell that will cause you to be nude."

Okay now I'm pissed and looks like Potter is blushing. I kicked Potter between his legs, he fell to the ground and I whispered threatening to Potter "I swear if I or my best friends hear you saying something about me and nude. I will snap your damn wand so fast that you won't be able to say Huh before it happens. Oh and it also counts if you use or your little friends do that to me."

We walked away and Tom stated flatly "Potter never learns--"

Mark added after grinning "To not be so pushy towards--"

I finished sharply with "Lily Evans."

We finally got to the eating area and we sat down (Tom, Me and Mark) at the edge of the table to the right side away from most people. I finally got mail from my owl and I read it to myself. I was not stunned at all.

_Evans,_

_I will prove to everyone that my future child will be better than your future child. So my girlfriend and I have decided to wait to get married until you do so that we can prove our point._

_Lucius Malfoy _

_**Evans,**_

_**My**__** future **__**child**__** shall be **__**better**__** than **__**your**__** future **__**child**__**. **_

_**Narcissa Black**_

I showed both letters to Tom and Mark. We all laughed like manics about to go to the wizarding prison. Honestly the child would be spoiled by Narcissa, but I'm not telling Malfoy about it. However I decided to write back to them.

_Malfoy,_

_Only in your dreams will your future child will be better than mine, but in reality my future child will be great unlike your future child._

_Lily Evans_

_**N. Black,**_

_**My**__** future **__**Kid will**__** and can **__**be**__**in fact**__** way **__**better **__**than your future **__**child**__** will ever be hah and that is a promise soon to be to Narcissa Malfoy**_

_**Lily Evans **_

I sent the letter with the owl that had gave me the letter from them. I also send in a mail order for Pepsi and Slim jims. I glanced at Tom and Mark to see what letters that they have got today. It was a black letter, Mark and Tom handed it to me to read it out loud since the two of them couldn't do it. We walked to the prefects bathroom and walked in then locked the door behind us. Making the mermaid unable to hear what we were saying plus a bit blinded. To think before the black letter arrived we were laughing.

I sighed sadly then read it to them

"_**We are sorry to inform you Mr. Rene Ray Marion and Aime Beau Marion, but you two must know. Your father Beaumont Audric Ciel Marion has been killed by Death Eaters after saving the muggles while fighting the Death Eaters and he died a hero's death. He will be remember and will have his picture hanging on the ones who lost their life while on the line of duty as Aurors must do at times. We are sorry for your loss Mr. Rene Marion and Mr. Aime Marion. There were too many Death Eaters and not enough Aurors. **_

_**Your mother Angevin Faye Felicite Marion is being treated for a poison that is curable that was thrown at her by a Death Eater while getting the muggles to safety. **_

_**Sincerely The Ministry of Magic**_"

I just couldn't believe and neither did Mark nor Tom. I was shocked and then it came crashing down. I felt tears running down my cheeks, We held each other and letting out our sadness by crying our eyes out not literally. Tom was to my left and Mark to my right. We were all in a group hug on the bathroom floor on our knees.

I muttered "Why…"

Mark replied sadly "Because death eaters are complete bastards and assholes."

Tom did not say anything at all and just let the tears run down. Today was the 12th day and why did it happen to such a good person? We stayed there for hours just like a group hug on the bathroom floor on our knees, but then we finally got up from the floor. Our eyes were puffy and red plus dry. We said a spell so that our eyes would no longer look so terrible and noticeable.

_**Year 6 Day 12 of Hogwarts**___

_**Why did it have to happen to Tom and Mark's dad **__**Beaumont Audric Ciel Marion. His whole name means From the beautiful mountain old and wise rule from heaven bitter/defiant. Tom and Mark's mom Angevin Faye Felicite Marion is being treated for posion that was thrown at her and her whole name means Angel of wine fairy fortunate bitter/defiant. Her maiden name was Desiree which means Desire. We (Tom, Mark and I) cried together for hours in a group hug on the floor on our knees in the prefects bathroom. Our eyes were red and puffy plus dry as a Deseret. **_

_I feel like my heart is frozen like the frost on a snowy day,_

_My heart is being squeezed,_

_My tears are falling._

_My sounds are heard by my two best friends,_

_They are making the same sound._

_The person that was like a dad to me,_

_He is no longer alive,_

_He is dead,_

_He can't return._

_It won't be the same,_

_There is a war going on,_

_But it really has hit home._

**By Lily Evans**

I fall asleep with my pillow covering my face and my curtains around my bed are charmed to be soundless plus where no one can open them.

--

Please review. No flames thank you.

Beaumont means from the beautiful mountain, Audric means old and wise rule, Ciel means from heaven and Marion means bitter/defiant.

Angevin means angel of wine, Faye means Fairy, Felicite means fortunate and Marion means bitter/defiant.

Aime means loved, Beau means beautiful and Marion means bitter/defiant. (Nickname Tom)

Rene means reborn, Ray means kingly and Marion means bitter/defiant

Desiree means Desire.


	22. Faking and Shocking truth

I do not own Godric's and Ottery St. Catchpole I looked it up. However the village of Fire Whiskey in the Forest of Beginnings was my idea.

--

I awoke slowly and I took a long hot shower. I dried my hair with magic and then brushed it over and over again. I put on my Hogwarts uniform and wandered downstairs to find my two best friends. Mark and Tom were faking smiles it was painful. I faked a smile too and I walked over to them. I muttered "Let's act like every things okay, but later let it out."

We shook our hands together and our reason is mainly because people would try to use it against us. Then we went to breakfast and an owl arrived it was the will. We took a breath and walked out of the great hall to the prefect's bathroom. This time Mark opened the letter and read it first. He looked a bit shocked and then glanced at me.

Tom muttered "What does it say Mark."

Mark read the will to us "To my two sons and my daughter Lily. Yes Lily is my daughter and events had occurred. Yes boys your mother knows about it and we had promised not to tell. However since I'm no longer alive I wanted you Lily to know the truth. Lily your mother Violet Roseanna Evans knew and did not tell you the name. She only said some pureblood wizard and sorry that I couldn't tell you in person, but I had made a Vow with your mother not to tell. However in the event of my death this letter can be read and sorry it ended this way Lily.

I'm sorry to you Mark and Tom for not telling you that Lily is in fact your half sister. I'm sorry Lily for not telling you that you are my daughter and that Tom & Mark are your half brothers. I hope that this doesn't change anything at all. My Will is for you three to share ½ of all the money that I have in all, but my wife will get the other ½ to keep to herself. Also I have a cottage that is in the village of Fire Whiskey in the Forest of Beginnings, a cottage in the village of Godric's Hollow and a house in Ottery St. Catchpole. You three can decided on who's is who's with the cottages and the house.

Lily I know that you have liked making potions and I give you everything dealing with Potions. Mark I know that you liked anything dealing with defense against the dark arts and so I give you everything that deals with Defense against the dark arts the books, the spells and so on. Tom I know that you liked anything dealing with transforming and stuff like that so I give you anything dealing with that Tom. All three of you also can have all of the alchol that I have stored away when you turn of age. I also give you three the memories of why I couldn't tell you about why Lily couldn't be with us.

My beautiful and wonderful wife you can keep everything else. I love you all and please make sure to live your life to the fullest.

Love _Beaumont Audric Ciel Marion_."

I said to them "Wow we really are related aren't we now Tom and Mark."

Tom asked me "How do you feel Lily?"

I replied softly "I wish that I had known sooner. I would have loved to have lived with you and everyone else instead of with my mother and them."

Tom and Mark both hugged me as my tears ran down my face. I couldn't believe it and now my emotions are mixed of happiness, sadness and wonder. What if I had lived with them instead of with my mother? Would I have hated Snape or Malfoy or would I have not known them at all. Would I have been so lonely at Hogwarts in my early years? Would I have been sorted into a different house? I understand why dad didn't tell me that he was my dad.

Tom muttered to me "It's going to be alright Sis."

I replied softly to him "Lying doesn't suit you Tommy Boy."

Tom muttered back to me "Well you didn't have to point it out."

I had a small smile and then replied ",But I had to point it out. Who else would have done it? Mark or would it be some invisible person."

Mark stated quietly to me "Say Lily do you think someone would follow us."

I stated quietly back to Mark "No and if somebody did then I would hurt them so bad that no one would ever be able to guess who that person was before the hexing."

Tom muttered to Mark "Mum is still recovering and it would fall onto us to plan the funeral."

Mark said to us quietly "Looks like we better ask the head master for persion to go set it all up."

I stated flatly to Tom and Mark "Almost time for class."

We sighed and we left the prefect bathroom. The class time went by quickly and I didn't bother with Snape. Tom, Mark and I went to the head master Dumbledore. The Password was Sour Gummy Worms and we walked into his office.

Dumbledore greeted us and then asked us "What do you need to ask me?"

I sliently took a deep breath to calm myself and to be calm like a clam. I said to him flatly "Do not tell anyone, but it turns out Tom and Mark's dad is my dad too. It says so in his will and he is no longer alive."

If I didn't say this flatly then I might have cried again, but Tom and Mark understood me and my reasoning. Dumbledore looked to be a bit shocked not that many people would notice, but I'm good at reading people's expressions. Mark said to Dumbledore "Turns out Lily is my and Tom's half sister. Lily's mom is not a muggle, but a witch. So Lily is not a muggle-born, but in fact a pure-blood."

Tom said to Dumbledore "So please do not tell anyone at all not even if someone else asks."

Dumbledore replied "I will not tell anyone."

I sighed and then told Dumbledore "Mark and Tom's mum is still recovering. So the three of us need to plan the funeral and can we go do that right now."

Dumbledore replied "Yes, but be back in a few days."

We nodded and then all three of us replied "Yes."

I stated "If anyone asks tell them that we have the Dragon Pox's."

Dumbledore replied "Yes."

We used the floo powder to go to the area where our dad was being keep at until the funeral and we knew that he wanted to be buried in France in the family grave area. We wrote the letters to the realtives and picked out the type of flower to have there. We choose the Memory Lane type and it had white lilies & white orchids. Tom was able to find the pictures of dad and we copied them then put them all on a huge poster board plus under each picture was the event that had happened. Also had to choose the type of music we had decided on My Angel Gabriel. All three of us decided to have it two days from now and decided to stay with a married Cousin of ours until the day of the funeral. Then we would go back to Hogwarts. We were tired and went to sleep in a guest room that had three different beds. I pulled out my journal and wrote in a blue gel pen.

_**Year 6 Day 13 of Hogwarts**_

_**It turns out that I'm Tom and Mark's half sister. I know that I was a pure blood, but I didn't know that their dad was my dad too. My emotions are mixed happiness of knowing that we are in fact related, but **__**sadness that I did not know sooner. I feel no anger toward my dad for he had used an unbreakable vow and we (Tom, Mark and I) can find out during the summer due to the fact that we can see the memory and know the reason. We have arranged the funeral set up and it will begin in two days time. It would be on a Monday and it will be on the 15**__**th**__**. **_

_I never knew,_

_Now I know the truth,_

_But not the reason._

_If only I had known sooner,_

_Would my life have been different?_

_I will not ever know,_

_But I can't help myself,_

_So I wonder would my life have changed,_

_For the better or worse?_

_No one must know about this truth._

_No one can ever know about the truth._

_The truth of me being a pure-blood,_

_The truth of me being Tom and Mark's half sister,_

_The truth of my real dad being dead._

**By Lily Evans**

I put my journal under my pillow and I closed my weary eyes.

--

Please review and no flames Thank You. Many twists in the story? Hope that you all have enjoyed this chapter.


	23. Exploring and Shopping

If you want to know what a Girls' denim scooter looks like then you can google it.

_**This kind of writing will indicate French and since I'm a little lazy to look up Translations this will have to work. Insults will be in French since it is just one word.**_

--

We awoke at dawn and our married cousin her name is Merle which means black bird was still sleeping. Merle had no kids yet because she has only been married for about maybe a week. Her husband is named Aleron which means knight armor. Those two are nice for letting us stay until the funeral is over and will let us use some floo powder to go back to Hogwarts. Tom muttered sleepily "Let's make some food."

I grinned and then replied simply with "Yes, It shall be strawberry pancakes."

Mark stated flatly "Plus some orange juice."

We had decided on Bacon(Tom made it), Strawberry pancakes(I made it) and Mark made freshly squeezed orange juice. After the food was finished being made by us and all that we ate our breakfast. Now what will we do now after all we ate food and now what will happen?

Mark stated "We could always explore this area and maybe get some stuff while we are at it."

Tom and I said to Mark "Great idea."

We of course decided to wait until Merle was up and we told her what we plan to do. Merle told us to be careful and to return before dark because when it is dark then really strange witch's & wizards show up. I had told her not to worry and that we will be safe. So we left the home for right now to explore the area and go shopping.

I told Mark "I'm going to buy some lingerie."

Mark rolled his eyes and then stated "Alright, but not for me."

I snickered and then replied "Thanks for the lovely idea."

Tom said to us "We are in France and it is not just about the underwear."

I told them "And some perfume and cosmetics."

Tom told me "And some outfits since we forget to even pack."

Mark stated "Okay good idea. Outfits first then perfume and finally cosmetics."

I smiled lightly and said to Mark "I knew that you would say that Marker."

Tom chuckled and said to me "Heh good one Lily."

Mark rolled his eyes and said to us "Really Mature people. Yeah really mature."

I snickered and told him "Sarcasm to the max with you. Anyway let's go to that clothing store."

Tom stated "Now let's talk in French now okay."

I replied "_**I understand Tommy boy.**_"

So we walked into the clothing store and one of the workers there asked us nicely "_**Do you need any help lady and gentle men?**_"

Mark replied "_**No not right now.**_"

I glanced at the clothing and I decided on three sleeveless light blue shirts, three strapless blue bra's, three dark blue Girls' denim scooter, one pair of dark blue shoes, six pairs of blue lingerie and a pair of sliver heart earrings. I also choose out a long sleeve black dress and I didn't notice what Mark & Tom got themselves. We paid for our stuff together and then we left the clothing store.

I said to Tom and Mark "I should make you watch Brokeback Mountain."

Tom rolled his eyes and said to me firmly "No Lily just no the title is not cool."

Mark stated "I know for a fact that you have no idea as to what you know what that movie is about at all."

I sighed and muttered "You caught me on that one Marky."

Afterwards we went to the perfume store and I had cussed at one of the people there for shoving me just so that they could have a last bottle of some foul smelling lame ass plus high costing perfume. I really didn't care about it, but I had cussed that lady out and I snatched it away then bought the damn perfume. I think that lady was a relative of Malfoy's because she was saying something about how she is Malfoy and ought to have respect.

So I had told her "**Well female Malfoy if you know Lucius Malfoy tell him it was the amazing hexing flower. He'll know what I mean and oh yeah say that I said that he was Loosey Lucy Malfoy. Heh. Bye Salope.**"

We decided to leave before it went through her mind completely and start hexing. Bet she was too stunned at the disrespect just like how Loose Malfoy was when I first did something to him which was a hex. Finally went to the cosmetics store and luckily there was no rude person in that store. It was starting to get dark out so we went back to our cousin's house. We ate some dinner then went to the guest room. I pulled out my journal and started writing in a blue gel pen.

**Year 6 Day 14 of Hogwarts**

**Today Tom, Mark and I decided to go shopping for some outfits since we forgot to pack. In the perfume store here I think I met Malfoy's Mother. She was asking for it I tell you when she shoved me just for some foul smelling dumbass perfume and I snatched it away then bought it out of spite. I might get a awful letter from that Loose Malfoy and I will make sure if I do get one to check for any curses/hexes stuff of that nature. On the 15th is my dad's funeral, but I try to keep my spirt's up because my dad would want me to not forget about life. I have Mark & Tom they keep me strong just as I keep them strong. We can get through this together and go one with our lives.**

_I must be strong,_

_I must not forget about living,_

_I must think of the future,_

_I mustn't live so deeply in the past,_

_It would be my ruin._

_It would be my ruin,_

_If I were to think about all of the what if's,_

_After all we must live our lives to the fullest,_

_For we never know when we could die._

**_By Lily Evans_**

I closed up my journal and I shut my eyes closed in order to sleep.

--

Please Review and No Flames. Thank You. Salope means Bitch and it's the insulting one for women.


	24. Funeral and we will always have our wand

As usual Lily's View until I say otherwise.

--

We awoke from our sleep and today was the day. Today is the day of our dad's funereal and it will be sad. Everyone took turns with the bathroom. Finaly it was my turn I sighed quietly and went to change into the black dress while Tom & Mark were in a black tux thing. We all walked to the grave yard that is for the Marion family and we saw the Memory Lane type and it had white lilies & white orchids. Tom had placed the pictures of dad that we had copied then had put them all on a huge poster board plus under each picture was the event that had happened by his coffin. The music that was playing was My Angel Gabriel and there was a lot of people. I had my arms on both Tom's and Mark's shoulder and we all had tears in our eyes. The speech's went on and on then he was lowered into the ground we(Me, Tom and Mark) whispered 'Good Bye'. The tombstone words were craved perfectly and what was written on it was _'Here lay's_ _Beaumont Audric Ciel Marion. A good Son, A great brother, A good husband, A good father, A wonderful friend, A good man, A good wizard and so many other things. Let him rest in peace._'

We placed some red roses onto the grave and people were starting to leave, but we had stayed. We had stayed until it was night time and that is when we had started our trip back to Merle's house. However three strange french wizard's decided to cope a feel on us (Me, Tom anf Mark) and that was when we started to notice our surroundings. The way we were going was the long way back to Merle's and the way she warned us not to go at night time. Also the whole family knew the truth already and it didn't bother them at all.

We snapped at the strange wizards **"What the bloody hell was that for dumbasses."**

Then one repiled **"Oh so you three do speak french. I'm Augustin and as you may know that name means Noble."**

I stated flatly **"Well Augustin get lost.****"**

Augustin grinned in a creepy way and then repiled **"Oh we can't do that right Benjamin and that name means Youngest.**"

Personally we wanted to find out information plus we had forgot our wands...Yes a dumb move on our part and before they left there were plently of our family with wands. Mark looked like he was thinking of a plan and Tom was using his eyes to find something or see if anyone is coming this way.

Benjamin smirked and said to us **"We just can't help ourselves when we see very good looking people walking. So helpless you all looked while you were walking. Isn't that right Pierre and it means stone."**

Pierre said to us while sniggering **"You three are not going anywhere and we are all three grown wizards with wands."**

Yeah rub in that fact jackass and we were stalling for time.

I stated to Pierre **"So why do you want us we are after all under age. You could get into big trouble?"**

Augustin cackled and then told me in a mocking way **"Hah your so very funny girl. We are the Murrell brother's and it means sea wall. We happen to be the 3rd most powerful and pure blood family in all of France."**

I asked the Murrell brother's while having no expression on my face **"And who happen's to be the first?"**

Pierre stated in a matter factly voice **"The Marion Family of course and they are scary as hell when they are pissed off. Plus there are a whole lot of them too and it is too confusing to remember there names and faces."**

I was about to say something when all three of them decided there will be no more talking. They had tied us up (We struggled, but those three were strong. Not fat at all, but very strong plus they have their wands.) and was half way done undressing us and do who know's up when Merle and her husband came stroming down the street's. I noticed she had all three of our wands with her too and I was happy about it.

Merle yelled as her husband casted the stunning spell at the three **"What the hell are you doing to my cousins and _Beaumont Audric Ciel Marion_ childern you damn morons! You shall pay for trying to r...On top of that minors and being of the Marion family! You three shall pay for the attempted crime and stay in Azkaban to rot! Hell you might get the kiss! So hope me if your family try to save you, but they won't because you are a disgrace to wizarding kind and that would be everywhere! If they do then the family name _Murrell _will forever be in shame nothing will save the family of yours if they help. You three shall not go oh no not anywhere at all. Oh no not at all and I will call the them right now and have you three in Azkaban.**"

The three Murrell brothers were sentenced for Azkaban and to have the kiss in a year. All three of us were hugged by Merle and thankful that she had arrived. We had learned that no matter where you go you must make sure you have your wand with you at all times. Also that some wizards are total sick-o's and to always be on guard. We decided not to leave tonight and Merle had owled the head master about the events.

All three of us said to Merle **"Thank You."**

Merle repiled and her face showing her emotion with every word she spoke along with her voice **"I was getting worried and I had a bad feeling that something had happened to you three. So Aleron and I decided to check things out. Went to the grave area and then decided to go the long way home. When we found all of you tied up. The three wizard still undressing you with their damn sick vile son of a bitch hands. When I saw that I was beyond anger and I almost wanted to cast an unforgiveable, but Aleron stunned them. So I yelled at them and I will make sure they will get the kiss.**"

Then she hugged us again and muttered to us **"I hope that this has not changed your ways."**

We decided not to speak and happy to have our wands plus being here.

Merle stated **"I have informed the head master and you three can stay the night, but must be back in the morning."**

**Year 6 Day 15 of Hogwarts**

**Today was the day of the Funereal and had decided to stay until night. A mistake on our part and also by mistake we went the long way not really noticing anything at all. Merle had warned us about not going the long way at night time. Three strange french wizards (No fat, Strong, tall, long black hair with dark blond hair on the ends and tanned) and they were perverted ones too. The names were Augustin (Noble), Benjamin (Youngest) and Pierre (Stone). The Murrell brother's and it means sea wall. They happen to be the 3rd most powerful and pure blood family in all of France. However in their words the Marion Family happened to be 'The Marion Family of course and they are scary as hell when they are pissed off. Plus there are a whole lot of them too and it is too confusing to remember there names and faces.' However sadly they tied us up and we struggled of course, but they had wands.(Dumbly we had forgotten ours at Merle's home) They had us half way undressed when Merle arrived and she had brought our wands along with her. Her husband Aleron stunned the three of them and Merle yelled.**

**She had yelled ****"What the hell are you doing to my cousins and _Beaumont Audric Ciel Marion_ childern you damn morons! You shall pay for trying to r...On top of that minors and being of the Marion family! You three shall pay for the attempted crime and stay in Azkaban to rot! Hell you might get the kiss! So hope me if your family try to save you, but they won't because you are a disgrace to wizarding kind and that would be everywhere! If they do then the family name _Murrell _will forever be in shame nothing will save the family of yours if they help. You three shall not go oh no not anywhere at all. Oh no not at all and I will call the them right now and have you three in Azkaban."**

**Good thing she had found us and then she told us her reason "I was getting worried and I had a bad feeling that something had happened to you three. So Aleron and I decided to check things out. Went to the grave area and then decided to go the long way home. When we found all of you tied up. The three wizard still undressing you with their damn sick vile son of a bitch hands. When I saw that I was beyond anger and I almost wanted to cast an unforgiveable, but Aleron stunned them. So I yelled at them and I will make sure they will get the kiss.**"

**She (Merle) had hugged us again and muttered to us** **"I hope that this has not changed your ways."**

**The lesson I (Along with Tom and Mark) had learned was that no matter where you go you must make sure you have your wand with you at all times. Also that some wizards are total sick-o's and to always be on guard. I (Along with Tom and Mark) would not have known what we would of done if the event was to go on, but thank Merlin it didn't. In the morning time we will be using that powder stuff to go back to Hogwarts.**

**The three Murrell brothers were sentenced for Azkaban and then they are to have the kiss in a year.**

_One mustn't dwell on what if's,_

_Or on what they would of done avoid it._

_When or if there is a next time,_

_Then it would have turned out not alike at all._

_For better or worse?_

_No matter,_

_We shall be prepared,_

_We would have our wands,_

_We would not be tied up like some common muggles,_

_Instead we would be the winner in it._

_We would not need saving at all,_

_We would have our wands with us._

_Always,_

_Always have our wands._

**_By Lily Evans_**

I closed my weary eyes and fall asleep.

--

Please review and no flames. Thank You. I will add more later.


	25. Return and the 15 other Lily's

As usual Lily's View however if there is a line of Then it is 3rd power until _**--** _Shows up which is Lily's View.

**_--_**

I woke up at 4:35AM and then we (Tom, Mark and I) walked to the living room. I saw Merle (Handed us the newspaper for this morning) and we said our good bye to her then we went back to Hogwarts. We saw the Head Master and told him that we will make sure to make it to class on time when it starts. We walked quietly to the common room and just waited for everyone to wake up(We are dressed and ready for class). After a while Black came out (Nearly everyone was in the common room now) and did a silent toward me before I could even pick up my wand. I felt like I was knocked backwards, My head was hurting and I passed out from the pain (And the unknown spell) of it all.

--

Lily was knocked back, her killing curse colored eyes rolled back and now she was completely knocked out cold. Sirius Black was shocked after all he didn't think the spell could do this at all and he more than likely said the wrong one. It was suppose to make Evans be all dream like so that she would say yes to James. Tom and Mark were beyond pissed off about ready to kill Sirius, but then the head of the house (Professor McGonagall) showed up. She was not happy at all and took Lily to hospital wing. Sirius had by mistake used the spell for making a person go into an Como for about four to fourteen days . It replays random events and things such as that as the person is in fact being in an Como state. The spell was called Memoria Of Vices Dum In A Sopor (-Latin- Memory of events while in a deep sleep). Professor McGonagall took of 150 points off of her own house and needless to say Sirius was hated because he had lost the hard earn points. James was ticked that Sirius would do that to Lily and because of the 150 points being taken away too.

After all of the classes were finished that was when Tom had yelled quite loudly to Sirius (Everyone's ears were ringing) "Black you damn moronic foolish git! How the hell did you get those two mixed up?! I mean come on the spell you would of wanted would have been Somnium Amo Civitas(-Latin- Dream like state) and not Memoria Of Vices Dum In A Sopor (-Latin- Memory of events while in a deep sleep)!"

Tom and Sirius were hexing each other in the common room while Mark was by Lily's side in hospital wing or the healing area as Lily liked to call it.

Mark muttered to her quietly "I wonder what events you are seeing Lily Flower."

**_--_**

I felt like I was falling expect somehow it was like I was falling sideways which is really odd to be honest. I'm thinking and not talking at all. Plus I can not seem to be able to wake up and that damn dummy more than likely totally and completely screwed up. The time Sirius Black was suppose to turn a toad into a cat instead it was turned into a cat. There are many spells dealing with sleep and I'm not in the mood to guess right now. After all it the person in control of healing people to guess and what not after all right now I feel rather floaty. I landed on a big blue sofa and I saw on the sofa in order of youngest to present (Me) of myself on the sofa. The ages went by a year of course or it would of been rather difficult to have them going by days. So there were 15 of me not inculding present me which is me of course and I'm having a pain in my head.

The me that happened to be six years old (Wearing a dark blue dress that flows to the ground) said to me "You can call me Sily and we shall tell you our created names. Now let's go in order."

"Oily."

"Tily."

"Thily."

"Foily."

"Fiily."

"Sily."

"Seily."

"Eiily."

"Nily."

"Tily."

"Elily."

"Twily."

"Thilly."

"Folly."

"Fitlly."

And I decided to say to them "I have noticed the ily is what occurs most sometimes it is lly. The first two or three letter is of the age that I happen to be at the time. Of course sometimes there is just one letter to show the age for example the one at age one is Oily."

Fitly repiled to me after smiling for a moment "Very smart Lily and when you are seventeen then the age you currently are right now shall be Silly after you turn seventeen."

Sily stated to me flatly "Now let's watch random events in your or rather our life. It is rather confusing isn't it?"

So that is the reason as to why I'm sitting on this big blue sofa and why I was falling sideways. Sirius Black must of casted Memoria Of Vices Dum In A Sopor (-Latin- Memory of events while in a deep sleep) and somehow messed that up (Wrong movement or something minor) for all I was suppose to see was my memory of the events. However I have 15 of me different ages and speaking to me. This is completely insane, but no matter at least this will be quite fun and not boring at the least. Even if the 15 me were not here it would still be fun and this spell can last from four to fourteen days. I swear the next time that dummy tries to use a spell on me that causes me to miss out on the present I will break his merlin damned wand!

I sighed and then I asked Sily "You don't suppose everyone has their own names for the different ages? Of course no one would say anything about it due to the fact people will or would think of them madder than the hatter from that story Alice in wonderland."

Sily repiled simply "Lily you answered your own question, but yes everyone has their own set of themselves different ages. I prefer the term out of their muddled and insane minds. The term Wonder Land is used in a loose way after all the Queen of hearts so dearly loves chopping off peoples heads and than there is the whole thing with that time watching bunny thing. More or less the titled should of been Alice in Crazyland."

I talked like that at such a young age and still do infact. I was about to reply to her with a rather silly title to top that name and about to tell her it should of been Alice in Acidland or Alice in St Muggles.

Fitlly rolled her eyes and said to us "Once again off topic and come on now let us replay the memory's after all they are not dull at all. So please quit with the debate over what the title should of been, but I thought it should be Alice in Sadist Island."

I really should have a debate on this topic of what the title should been with Tom and Mark.

--

Please Review and Thank You.


	26. Chapter 26

As usual Lily's View however if there is a line of Then it is 3rd power until _**--**_Shows up which is Lily's View. Lily even as a child was a little twisted and Snape was still Snape.

--

No one was happy at Sirius at all and in fact they were quite pissed off. The ones that happen to be the most pissed were Tom, Mark and of course James Potter.

Sirius muttered "Damnit."

Tom snapped "You best pray that Lily will wake up or--"

Mark finished with "Or you will wish you were no longer here."

James sighed and then stated "She looks so peaceful."

Tom and Mark glared at James, but they didn't want to get kicked out by the nutty nurse that happens to hate cuss words and yelling.

_**--**_

I saw myself in a Tv like screen and felt like I was there. I was 9 ½ years old and it was summer time before I even knew I was a witch. Being called a bitch by Snape didn't count, but he was off by the first letter it should have been an 'W'. I was being sucked into the memory and a whisper of 'Don't fight it.'.

I said happily to Tom "Tom…Today is the day where you shall cross-dress. The question will be answered will they know it is in fact you?"

Tom sighed lightly and then told me "Fine, Lillianna Mariely Exams."

I laughed loudly at the made up names and then stated to him "However I think your brother will know it is you."

Tom stated to me flatly "Yep, but no one else."

I handed Tom white underwear, dark purple mini skirt that had three layers, a sleeveless white top, a black jacket, an inch below the knee girlish white socks and black three inch high heel boots. I put his long blond hair (It was to his mid back) into a french braid. I painted his nails a dark purple, pink blush, dark purple eye shadow and pink lip stick.

I smirked at Tom and Tom glared at me. I told him simply "Now you look like a girl. You never stated what type so quit with that evil look. Hmm you shall be called Tammy."

Tom sighed then said to me "You and I will be matching."

I rolled my eyes and I replyed with "Fine Tammy. Hmm we would look like twins expect for the hair color. I'll be Lammy."

So Tom and I had the same kind of outfit. I decided to add some of the sweet smelling stuff to us I believe it was strawberries. Then we went off to the market and of course Mark saw us. Mark looked quite shocked, but not too much to see his younger brother cross dressing. Of course Mark walked over to us and asked us "Do I even want to know?"

I explained point blank to Mark "Tom is dressed like a girl. Ruin the cover and pay back is a bitch. Will anyone know that this is Tom? Want to dress like Tom and I? Then we will be triplets."

Mark decided to go along with it and now Mark is Mammy. Now off to the market again (I was sneaky because I took photo's of Tom and Mark plus myself) and we bought candy. However on our way back Snape saw us, he looked stunned, but yet he still walked over to us.

Snape stated to us "I know who you three are after all I'm not dumb."

I giggled like a crazy, but I managed to say sweetly "I'm Lammy, This is Tammy and of course this is Mammy."

All three of us giggled insanely and Snape muttered as he walked off "All three of you are insane."

Once Snape was out of sight we high fived each other and mission was finished. Tom and Mark changed into their normal clothing before going home.

The scene changed into some afternoon in spring and I was 8 ½ years old. My family decided to invite the Snape's to the park it was like a play date. It was doomed to fail for Snape and I shall not get along, but then my family plus Snape's family decided to leave us alone by the park. Seven feet away was a rather large lake and it will not end well.

Snape stated to me "I despie you Lily Evans."

I said to him sarcastly "I love you too snapy."

Snape repiled sarcastly "Oh how witty."

I smirked at him and then told him "And you are not witty at all in fact your just a dummy."

I throw him into the lake, Snape was gasping, I swimmed toward him and dragged him to the park area.

My mum asked me "Lily dear what happened?"

Before Snape could speak I slapped him on the back and he coughed up some water. I lied smoothly "Oh we were playing Marko and Polo in the water. I won and we decided to walk back here."

Snape's mum said to my mum "Oh how cute. We should try this more often."

Snape glared at me as he coughed up some more water and I just grinned.

--

I will add more later. Please Review.


End file.
